El Familiar de la Victoria
by KageSekai
Summary: En una día tranquilo, el destino lleva al 7mo rey del mundo a otra tierra, donde el rey deberá hacer recordar a los magos, quienes son las personas con verdadera habilidad, en esta nueva aventura, el rey, Kusanagi Godou, llegara a una nueva tierra donde mostrara su capacidad de rey, en el misterioso reino de Tristein.
1. Un Nuevo Destino

**_Título.- El Familiar de la Victoria._**

 ** _Crossfic: Campione x Zero no Tsukaima._**

 ** _Resumen: En una día tranquilo, el destino lleva al 7mo rey del mundo a otra tierra, donde el rey deberá hacer recordar a los magos, quienes son las personas con verdadera habilidad, en esta nueva aventura, el rey, Kusanagi Godou, llegara a una nueva tierra donde mostrara su capacidad de rey, en el misterioso reino de Tristein._**

* * *

 _ **Prólogo.- En una nuevo mundo.**_

En alguna parte en otro mundo, en un día como cualquier otro, tras las clases concedidas en una habitación de algún castillo, donde varios jóvenes estaban reunidos, delante de ellos un hombre de edad adulta, quien solo poseía un negro cabello a los lados, pues arriba en su nuca, estaba calva, su tez era blanca y sus ojos de un color negro, que usaba un traje azul quien portaba un enorme bastón a su lado.

\- No olviden alumnos, mañana se llevará a cabo, la invocación de los Familiares, así que todo el mundo, haga sus preparativos para ese momento - Dijo el profesor a sus alumnos de manera tranquila, donde todo el mundo, donde cada alumno contesto con una "Hai" - Bien nos vemos mañana.

Cada alumno estaba por dividirse, pero en medio de todo el mundo, una joven algo apartada de los demás se encontraba en ese lugar.

Era de una complexión pequeña, era del mismo tamaño que Athena antes de volver a ser Hereje, su tez blanca era como la misma porcelana, un largo y ondulado cabello rosado, le llegaba hasta un poco antes de la espalda, y unos ojos de color rosados-rojizos, usaba una camiseta blanca de manga larga y una falda negra corta, usaba unas medias negras y una capa de color negro, si una persona la viera, era como una linda muñeca de porcelana fina, pero aquella joven niña, tenía una mirada preocupada en su rostro.

\- La invocación de un familiar, eh - Dijo aquella hermosa dama con un cuerpo de muñeca con un ligero suspiro, al día siguiente debía llamar a quien sería su acompañante para toda la vida, eso la ponía algo nerviosa.

\- Que pasa, asustada de que nuevamente caigas en zero y no invoques nada, Louise, jajaja, de que me sorprende, tu no puedes hacer un hechizo bien - Dijo una burlona voz a espaldas de la joven de nombre Louise, quien volteo a ver de quien se trataba.

Era una joven de unos 16 o 17 años, de un cabello rojo fresa, una tez morena como la canela, y de unos brillantes orbes caramelos, su rostro era bien definido, con gracia y nobleza, aunque su cabello estaba ligeramente ondulado, la mayor parte era lacio y llegaba un poco antes del trasero, además de un largo mechón de cabello que ocultaba su ojo izquierdo, usaba el mismo uniforme que Louise, aunque el suyo fuera un poco apretado por su generoso busto, aquella chica tenía una inapropiada forma de vestir en contraste con su noble aura.

\- Qué quieres decir con eso Kirche - Dijo Louise a la hermosa joven a su espalda, a su vez, notando a la 2da persona a su lado, quien únicamente estaba leyendo un libro sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Aquella joven que era de la misma pequeña complexión que Louise, tenía un corto cabello azul cielo, que llegaba hasta el final del cuello, una tez blanca como la más fina porcelana, su rostro inexpresivo era muy hermoso y único, aquella joven de pequeña estatura llevaba el mismo uniforme que Louise y Kirche, además de un gran bastón con una esfera azul en el centro.

\- Acaso no es obvio, que no podrás invocar nada, es imposible que una Zero como tú logre invocar algo y si lo hace, no será más de una cosa insignificante - Dijo Kirche a la peli rosada con una gran sonrisa de superioridad - Como sea, es mejor que nos vayamos Tabitha - Dijo la pelirroja a su amiga peli azul, quien asintió sin decir ni una sola palabra en contra o para Louise.

\- Ya veras, te demostrare que estas equivocada con eso, yo invocaré al más poderoso, majestuoso, invicto, superior y elegante familiar que el mundo haya visto antes - Declaró con firmeza, sin saber que eso lo escucho toda la clase, entonces noto las miradas de todos.

\- Oh, entonces espero que llegue el día de mañana para poder ver ese Familiar tuyo - Dijo Kirche con una sonrisa ante de irse de aquel lugar.

* * *

En un cuarto del castillo, ya de noche, Louise estaba acostada en cama, mientras miraba el techo de su habitación, debido a las palabras que dijo, todo el mundo calificaría su magia a través de lo que se pueda invocar en el ritual, aquello la hizo suspirar.

\- Qué debería hacer, incluso tras decir aquellas palabras, no sé qué pueda aparecer, ah, porque tuve que decir algo como eso - Dijo la niña peli rosada con gran tristeza y cansancio en su voz, pero si lograba algo como eso, entonces demostraría que no era una Zero como todos creían.

* * *

La mañana llegó con normalidad, por lo que, había llegado el día que los alumnos de 2do año de la academia mágica de Tristein, llamarían a sus familiares, sus compañeros de toda la vida, por lo que ya muchos habían llamado a sus familiares.

Cosas como una gran serpiente, un perro, un globo ocular con un par de alas de ángel, una rana, un topo, una golondrina, incluso un oso, todo aquello era muy elaborado, solo hasta que 3 personas aparecieron para llamar a sus invocaciones.

\- Las llamas queman la tierra desde inicio a fin, crezcan llamas de pasión y otorguen-me a mi familiar - Dijo la maga de fuego mientras movía su barita en el centro del circulo mágico, el cual brillo y hizo acto de aparición un ser en medio del circulo.

Un ser cuadrúpedo de escamas rojas granate, era un ser de la familia reptil, su cuerpo expendía un calor abrasador, del tamaño de un león adulto, en su cola una llama de tamaño mediano, aquel ser parecido a una iguana, tenía los ojos de color ámbar con la pupila rasgada.

\- Increíble, una salamandra y una al parecer de las más fuertes de su especie - Dijo uno de los alumnos con asombro en su voz, aunque eso lleno de preocupación a Louise.

\- Bien, es el turno de la señorita Tabitha - Dijo el maestro de la clase leyendo la lista de los alumnos que faltaban por invocar a un familiar, donde pasó la chica de cabello azul corto que acompañaba a Kirche.

-...- Sin decir ni una sola palabra, pero moviendo su varita, una increíblemente fuerte luz apareció del circulo mágico y se formó un enorme ser de tamaño extravagante, cuando la luz término de dispersarse apareció la invocación de la joven maga.

Un reptil de enorme tamaño y poder, sus escamas eran de un color azul suave, unos orbes verdes brillantes y hermosos, unos cuernos en su cabeza a los lados separados por un tipo de aleta, su gran cuerpo que poseía 2 enorme alas, que tenían un tipo de garra o una protuberancia en ella, la parte frontal de su cuerpo era blanco, 5 dedos con afiladas garras y una larga cola, aquel ser era una criatura de inmenso poder grabado en la historia del mundo, temido y respetado y hasta algunos lo llamarían _**[Encarnaciones de la Madre Tierra]**_ , era...

\- Un dragón - Dijo un alumno con gran sorpresa en su voz y rostro, pero era natural, no era muy común el que alguien pudiera invocar a semejante ser con suma facilidad, aquello afectó aún más a quien era nombrada Zero.

\- Bien, sigue la señorita Luna, pase adelante por favor - Dijo el maestro que mantuvo la calma, pase a lo sorprendido que estaba de ver a un dragón en el ritual de invocación.

Entonces una joven de un largo y sedoso cabello plateado brillante camino al circulo, una pálida piel era notada en su cuerpo, unos ojos de un brillante color rubí, su rostro era bien definido y parecía que los mismos dioses la moldearon, aquella joven estaba muy nerviosa, usando el uniforme, era notable un cuerpo que rivalizaba con Kirche, pero ocultado por su uniforme, aquella joven levantó un bastón de tamaño medio y recitó su conjuro.

\- Espíritu que guías a tus hijos por el correcto sendero, cumple las oraciones que tu hija pide y a un compañero que me logre proteger aparecerá, oh señor de la luz y oscuridad, trae ante mí a mi familiar - Con una voz tan noble como el sonido de un arpa, con la elegancia de una rosa, su barita hizo brillar el circulo mágico.

Una vez la luz se detuvo, mostrando a un gigantesco ser reptil, de unas escamas plateadas con partes rojas, era muy larga, posiblemente medía unos 120 metros de largo, su cabeza era plana y poseía unos ojos color dorados, unos afilados y venenosos colmillos, además de una larga lengua partida en un inició, aquel ser sorprendió a los alumnos del lugar, casi tanto como el dragón de Tabitha.

\- Es una Serpiente Dragón Marina - Dijo un alumno al reconocer aquel familiar - No logro creerlo, en realidad es posible, una Salamandra, un Dragón y ahora, una Serpiente Dragón Marina, dudo que haya algo que logre superar a estas invocaciones.

\- Concuerdo contigo, es imposible - Dijo otro alumno mientras asentía.

Louise al ver aquello, se quedó sin palabras, no solo una invocación, 3 sorprendentes familiares aparecieron aquel día, la confianza de Louise desapareció en ese mismo instante.

\- Ya todos tienen su familiar - Pregunto el maestro a los alumnos para cerciorarse de que todos tuvieran un familiar.

\- Falta Louise - Dijo Kirche y todo el mundo pasó a ver a quien era nombrada la Zero, quien noto la cantidad de miradas dirigidas a ella.

\- Bien, entonces pase en frente, Miss. Valillére - Dijo el maestro y Louise asintió sin mucha confianza.

\- Vamos Louise, muéstranos a ese poderoso, majestuoso, invicto, elegante y superior familiar que mencionaste antes - Dijo Kirche con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, molestando a Louise.

\- Ya verás, todo el mundo notara la grandeza de mi invocación - Dijo Louise, mientras sacaba su varita y señalaba al circulo mágico - Poderoso e invicto ser, acude ante mi llamado, tú que eres galante y que posees todas las victorias, tú, quien has hecho tus deseos con majestuosidad y valor, preséntate ante mí y cumple el contrato - Liberando un gran poder mágico, el sello reaccionó ante el poder mágico.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*EN OTRO MUNDO*-*-*-*-***_

Caminando con suma tranquilidad por los caminos de Tokio, había un joven de cabello negro alborotado, de una tez morena y de unos ojos color caramelo, su bien habían personas más apuestas como Salvatore Doni, su rostro tenía cierto encanto y sobre todo para las féminas, usaba una camisa azul de manga larga debajo de una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones azul de vestir, aquel joven era el 7mo rey demonio del mundo, Kusanagi Godou.

El rey suspiró con cansancio, mientras se sentó en un banco en un parque, aunque usualmente solía estar rodeado de su veces 5 esposas, el rey estaba solitario, las única "persona" que le hacía compañía, era su **_[Acero]_**.

En la mano derecha estaba la espada que una vez blandió el dios de la tormenta y abuelo de una de sus esposas, Haya no Susanowo no Mikoto, la _**[Ame no Murakumo no Tsuguri]**_ o **_[Kusanagi no Tsuguri]_**.

Pero el rey había tenido una larga y dura batalla contra un nuevo enemigo, por lo que, aún con la victoria, debido al poder del dios contra quien se enfrentó el rey, las chicas notaron que no ayudaron en nada, cosa que no las dejó contentas, molestándolas más que nada en realidad, por eso tuvieron que pensar cómo fortalecerse para la llegada de más poderosos dioses.

Por lo que debido a ello, sus esposas se encontraban en diversos lugares.

Liliana y Erika estaban en sus organizaciones con la idea de entrenar y volver como paladines, Ena fue a entrenar en las montañas y se llevó a Yuri y Hikari para que puedan entrenar con su poder espiritual, dejando al rey en solitario.

\- Jamás pensé que la paz sería tan... aburrida - Dijo el rey con un fuerte suspiro, ya habían pasado 1 mes y medio desde que paso la batalla contra un dios, además de que sus esposas no estaban, todo era tan calmado y pacifico que era aburrido para el rey asesino de dioses.

 ** _\- [Y pensar que, quien deseaba paz sobre todo lo demás, ahora está aburrida de la paz] -_ ** Dijo una voz proveniente de la mente del rey, quien sacó un ligero gruñido _**\- [Pero no lo niego, yo también estoy aburrido]** _ \- Reveló la espada más cercana al rey **_\- [Que tal esto rey] -_** Dijo la espada con un tono calmado **_\- [Y si vamos a otro país y buscamos a un Dios hereje, de esa manera no solo nos divertimos, también consigue una nueva concubina] -_ ** Ante el comentario de la espada, Godou respondió.

\- "No digas tonterías, no busco algo como eso, además no soy como los demás Campiones que buscan peleas, yo soy diferente" - Ante ese comentario de su dueño, la espada contesto.

 _ **\- [...Entonces que tal entrar en un misterioso portal a quien sabe donde y tener una aventura que no se relaciona con Dioses, pero si con magia y mujeres]** _ \- Ante el extraño comentario de su espada, el rey miro delante de él, encontrándose con un portal ovalado de color verde suave.

\- Que es eso - Pregunto en voz baja el rey.

 _ **\- [Un portal hecho a base de los elementos básicos de la magia tradicional y rúnicas, antigua magia perdida en la era actual, pero es diferente a la que conozco] -** _ Respondió la espada negro azabache al rey, pero no había terminado _ **\- [El poder mágico es posiblemente un Ancestro Divino, pero no siento poder divino proveniente de él, posiblemente sea un portal ínter-dimensional que te llevara a otro mundo... posiblemente] -** _ Dedujo la espada al rey quien miro el portal delante de él ** _\- [Porque no ir dentro, es más divertido que esperar a que algo malo pase y si algo pasa, la [Tempestad] lo puede traer de regreso, así que vamos a ese mundo]._**

\- No creo que repita estas palabras, pero creo que acepto ir - Dijo el rey, pero sin sus esposas o una batalla y Shizuka quien fue a un viaje con su madre, era ir a una dimensión desconocida o quedarse con su abuelo y sus "amigas" - Nada más le envió un mensaje a mi abuelo y... ya - Dijo mandando el mensaje y parándose - Listo compañero.

 _ **\- [Listo] -** _ Dijo la espada y con su compañero entro al portal.

* * *

En la Academia Mágica de Tristein, el circulo de invocación de Familiar brillo de la nada con mucha intensidad, para que el color de la luz cambiara ante una de color oro puro, aquello asombro la vista de los magos, pues no esperaban que Louise hiciera algo como eso y menos la misma Louise, entonces al final...

 _ **[BOOM]**_

Una explosión.

De la nada, una gran cortina de humo era posible de visualizar en todas partes, los alumnos que estaban alejados de la explosión, salvo por Tabitha, se encontraban con su pelo rizado y con polvo, uno que otro desmayado, mientras que Louise se encontraba de pie con el pelo rizado y con la cara negra, entonces una voz sonó en la espalda de la joven maga.

\- Lo sabía, otro fracaso de Louise la Zero, cero como siempre - Dijo Kirche enojada con la maga de rosada cabellera.

\- No crees que es exagerar un poco Kirche - Dijo para sorpresa de muchos, Luna - Se que Louise es incapaz de hacer buenos hechizos y que nos ensució, pero al menos, lo intento, además... - Dijo mirando el lugar del circulo magico - "Que diablos traje esa niña" - Pensó para si misma.

\- Eso no es debatible - Dijo Kirche, entonces noto algo, una flama tomo la atención de sus ojos, mirando a su familiar delante de ella con la llama de su cola a máxima potencia, lo que le impresionó.

Pero no era el único, pues la Serpiente Dragón Marina y todos los reptiles se pusieron delante de sus amos, todos y cada uno de ellos, todos en pose de batalla sus rugidos eran escuchados con facilidad.

 _ **[Roar][Shhh][Grrrr][Piii]**_

Esas acciones de los familiares, eran extrañas para los convocadores, entonces todos los demás, incluso los más débiles se pusieron delante de sus amos y se ponían en modo de ataque.

Puede que quisieran correr, pero debido al contrato entre familiares, era imposible el correr y abandonar a su maestro, entonces, la única maga que había sentido un gran poder y no de la maga, movió con su báculo el humo y revelo a lo que había en el centro del circulo de invocación de familiares, lo que sorprendió a todo el mundo.

En pie delante de ellos, estaba un joven de 16 años, un alborotado cabello negro en puntas, de una tez morena como la canela, puede que un poco más clara, de unos orbes caramelos, un joven de una apariencia algo atractiva, debían admitir muchas féminas, usaba una camisa azul de manga larga debajo de una camiseta blanca y un pantalón negro, midiendo 1.80 de altura, era la persona más alta del lugar, aquella persona no era ni más ni menos, que el 7mo rey del mundo, quien a su vez, miró a todos lados, para ver en donde había sido llamado.

Debido a que no confiaba en aquel portal o en la gente que pudiera invocarlo, estaba preparado para batallar contra quien sea, pues aunque no lo pareciera, ya había asesinado a 3 dioses y usurpado una espada divina muy peligrosa, a su vez, miraba a todos, encontrándose con jóvenes de su edad más o menos, además de diversas criaturas, pero sus ojos se fijaron en 3.

\- "Ame no Murakumo" - Hablo mentalmente el rey a la espada que una vez porto Aya no Susano no Mikoto, quien sin contestar escucho a su rey - "Esos seres..." - Dijo el rey viendo a la Salamandra, al Dragón y al Dragón Serpiente Marina.

\- _**[No]**_ \- Dijo la espada divina al rey - _ **[Pase a que son enemigos naturales de los [Aceros] como yo, no poseen la magia divina o algo que las revele como [Divino], así que...] -**_ La espada se detuvo un instante para analizar las palabras que debía usar _**\- [Posiblemente algo parecido a Bestias Divinas, es la forma más correcta de llamar a estas 3 criaturas, aunque no siento poder divino, no es exactamente bestias divinas, posiblemente solo sean bestias, pero sin una divinidad o algo por el estilo que los hagan "peligrosos" a usted, rey] -**_ Explico la espada al rey con sumo cuidado.

\- "Ya veo" - Dijo mentalmente el rey, entonces mirando a su alrededor, parecía estar en algún tipo de castillo, aunque había una gran cantidad de jovenes, posiblemente de su edad o un año más jóvenes, todos usaban el mismo atuendo - "Sera una escuela" - Pregunto Godou mentalmente al ver que todo el mundo estaba usando el mismo conjunto de vestimenta.

\- Entonces ese es tu poderoso, majestuoso, invicto, elegante y superior familiar, jajajaja, es sin duda algo que redacta tu habilidad, ese simple plebeyo, jajajaja - La risa de la joven de rojizo cabello, provoco la burla de los demás alumnos.

Pase a la risa de sus dueños, los familiares no cesaron su instinto ante aquel joven, sus instintos se lo indicaban, era peligroso, era un ser al cual uno no podía negarse a nada, era algo que alertaba a todo ser con su existencia.

\- No, eso solo fue un error - Dijo Louise a Kirche muy enojada.

\- Digno de Louise la Zero, sobrepasando nuestras expectativas - Dijo una persona al rededor del largo tumulto.

Entonces todo el mundo comenzó a reírse una vez más.

\- Cállense y tu, di algo - Dijo la peli rosada apuntando una barita en la cara de Godou, quien no entendió el mensaje, pero al menos debía de intentarlo,

\- My name is Godou Kusanagi - Presentación en ingles, idioma universal, todas las personas se empezaron a reír nuevamente.

\- Tu familia ni siquiera saber hablar - Se burlo un compañero y todo el mundo empezó a burlarse más y más fuerte.

\- "No parece ser ingles, es más parecido al francés, pero tampoco es esa lengua... Francés antiguo" - Pensó el rey al ver que no lograba entender ninguna de esas personas, aunque continuaba concentrado en los reptiles.

\- Sr. Colbert - Llamó Louise al maestro de la escuela, el rey al voltear a ver a donde hablaba la pequeña niña...

 _ **[PULSACIÓN]**_

Un instinto, el instinto de quemar hasta las cenizas a una persona, ese deseo de hacer caer el sol en aquella persona, ese era el instinto que tenía el rey, el instinto otorgado por su 3ra encarnación, [Semental Blanco], el caballo con las flamas del sol cuyo trabajo sirve para castigar y acabar con los pecadores, aquel instinto irradiaba justicia contra el hombre, tanto que el cuerpo de Godou puso una expresión molesta en su rostro, como si fuera un caballero que miraba al mismo mal.

\- ¿Que pasa Miss. Valillére? - Pregunto el maestro a su alumna de rosada cabellera.

\- Puedo volver a intentar el ritual de invocación - Pregunto Louise al profesor.

\- Debo decir que no es posible - Dijo Colbert a su alumna.

\- ¿Porque? - Pregunto Louise al profesor.

\- El ritual es una forma que define la eternidad de la vida de un mago, el pedir rehacerlo, es una ofensa contra el mismo ritual, ya sea que lo aceptes o no, ese joven es tu familiar - Dijo el hombre a la alumna de rosada cabellera.

\- Pero nunca había escuchado de un plebeyo como familiar - Dijo Louise y todo el mundo volvió a reírse.

\- Ya sea un plebeyo o otra cosa, no aceptare excusas, así que continuar con el ritual - Dijo el maestro serio y estricto a la alumna.

Como una nota al margen, el rey observaba cada cosa que pasaba alrededor de él, sobre todo, al pecador el cual el semental buscaba incinerar.

\- "Parece ser un maestro... pero el semental nunca se ha equivocado, que debería decir o hacer ahora" - Pregunto mentalmente el rey a si mismo, pues no sabía que hacer, hasta este punto no había nada que le diera a entender que estaba en un lugar peligroso.

\- Espere... con esto - Dijo Louise mientras señalaba a Godou con una varita, aquello hizo menear la cabeza del rey un poco.

\- "Nee, Ame no Murakumo" - Llamó el rey a su espada.

\- **_[Que pasa rey]_** \- Pregunto la espada.

\- "Tu entiendes lo que hablan" - Pregunto el rey, pues aún cuando no entendía nada, los dioses tenían una mayor gama de conocimientos en lenguas, esperaba que su espada entendiera aquellas palabras y se lo tradujera.

\- _**[Lamento informar que como usted, no entiendo las palabras, pues es un idioma de otro mundo, espero un poco más y la magia de [Lenguaje] se activara por si sola]** _ \- Dijo la espada a su rey bastante tranquilo.

De la nada, noto como la joven de rosada cabellera estaba delante de él, sus ojos se calmaron para ver a la joven, quien con su dedo señalo el suelo, el rey no entendía, la niña repitió el acto, entonces una persona respondió su duda.

\- _**[Creo que quiere que te inclines]**_ \- Palabras de la espada sagrada hicieron al rey hacer eso.

Se agacho para quedar a la altura de la joven niña, de la edad de Shizuka posiblemente, aquella joven estaba ligeramente sonrojada, sus ojos algo húmedos y una mirada encantadora.

\- Debes estar agradecido, ¡normalmente nadie puede obtener esto de parte de un noble y menos un plebeyo! - Dijo Louise al rey, quien seguía sin entender que decía Louise - Mi nombre es Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valillére - Ante tantas palabras, el rey notaba cierta magia, posiblemente un hechizo, aunque si ese era el caso, no debía de preocuparse por nada, su cuerpo que era muy resistente a la magia, lo protegía de cualquier cosa que lo tomara a él como objetivo, aunque no parecía un hechizo peligroso - Colgante de los cinco poderes, bendice a esta persona y conviértela en mi _familiar_ \- Dijo la maga peli rosada en un tipo de rezo, pero algo paso con su última palabra.

\- "¿Tsukaima?... espera, ya comprendí lo que dijo..." - Pensaba el rey antes de que fuera sorprendido.

 _[BESO]._

De la nada, la maga peli rosada unió sus labios con los del rey, quien estaba sorprendido, pero a su vez, se regaño mentalmente.

Los ojos llorosos, por los nervioso, el sonrojo por la vergüenza y esa mirada parecida a la de Yuri cuando tenía que enseñar el conocimiento de visiones o curarlo, como no pudo saber que iba a pasar.

\- [...Ni 1 día y ya tiene a una concubina, creo ha roto su record, mi rey] - Dijo la espada divina a su usuario con un tono divertido.

\- "No es eso, además, NO SOY UN LOLICON" - Dijo el rey a su espada divina.

\- [Rey] - De la nada, la espada divina llamó a su dueño con un tono más serio, entonces Godou espero a las palabras de su espada - [Algo intenta manipular su mente, un tipo de magia de control mental posiblemente] - Advirtió la Ame no Murakumo a su portador.

\- "Entendido" - Dijo el rey a su espada con una tono igual de serio - _"Yo soy el más fuerte entre los fuertes. En verdad, soy quien sostiene cada una de las victorias, No me importa quién me desafíe, ya sea hombre o demonio, puedo enfrentar a todos y cada uno de mis enemigos,Sin embargo, aplastaré a todos los que se interpondrán en mi camino"_ \- Credo del dios de la victoria, con esas palabras, el poder magico de Godou se incremento de gran manera.

Tras unos segundos, en los que la magia de la bruja peli rosada como a la vez, el incremento de poder de Godou y la aparición de algún tipo de grabado rúnico en su mano derecha aparecía, pero el rey no lo sentía, pues el incremento de magia, lo mantenía ocupado, aunque cierta espada noto la entrada de algo en su "hogar".

Tras un rato, el beso, como las magias habían terminado.

\- Bien, ahora eres mi familiar - Dijo la joven peli rosada al rey, quien entendiendo las palabras, no podía entender el significado de ellas.

\- Como que tu familiar, de la nada apareces y luego me besas, creo que necesitas explicarme porque me has llamado - Dijo el rey una vez se paró, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba o como sucedió, pero estaba seguro que esa niña era la responsable de la mayor parte de lo sucedido en ese día, pero los ojos de la joven y de los demás estaban sorprendidos.

\- Parece que con la unión del sello de familiares logro que aquel joven aprendiera nuestro idioma - Palabras salidas del maestro, llamaron la atención del rey, quien volteo a verlo, con un rostro monótono, pues dudaba de si llamar al corcel blanco o no.

-...- El rey no dijo nada pase a su mirada, pero el profesor noto que lo examinaba, de arriba a abajo, como si buscara algo en él, aquello lo dejaba algo nervioso, pero pasó su vista a la mano del rey, donde se encontraban unas runas, pero no era comunes y eso le intrigaba.

\- Disculpe, me permitiría copiar las runas que hay en su mano - Pidió amablemente el maestro al familiar, el joven miró al maestro y asintió de manera calmada, entonces el profesor se acerco al familia y sacó un lápiz y una hoja, entonces empezó a escribir, solo hasta que.

\- Es usted un pecador - Ante la repentina pregunta del rey, el maestro detuvo su escritura por un instante, sin ver a los ojos al rey respondió.

\- Así es - Su tono triste y algo melancólico le decía que no mentía y que se arrepentía.

-... Eres maestro de esta escuela - Pregunto una vez más el rey y el profesor asintió ligeramente - Si algo sucede y te encuentro culpable... _Te castigare con las flamas del sol_ \- Sus palabras sonaba series y verdadera, provocando cierto temer en Colbert, pero únicamente asintió y continuó dibujando las runas - "Calma, por ahora, veremos que no cometa otro pecado, si algo pasa, entonces lo podrás incinerar con todo tu poder" - Calmando a su caballo, el rey hizo que, a regañadientes, el caballo dejara de emitir una ola intensa de calor y pidiendo el incinerar aquel profesor, pero siendo uno de los más calmados, rápidamente escucho la orden del rey.

Una vez que eso termino, el maestro libero a todos los alumnos de la clase y que fueran a sus respectivos hogares, en el caso del rey, siguió a Louise con tal de saber que pasaba en este mundo.

* * *

En el cuarto de Louise, el rey estaba sentado en una gran cantidad de paja, mientras observaba atentamente la habitación donde se encontraba, no era nada fuera del otro mundo, pase a que eso era, una gran cama, unos cuantos muebles, como un escritorio, un ropero y unas cortinas, aparte de eso, nada tan llamativo y de cierta manera, eso calmaba al rey.

Aunque desde afuera, parecía uno de esos lugares que solo Erika disfrutaba para alojarse, pues castillos y hoteles de gran fama y con grandes cosas, pero en cada habitación, posiblemente fuera llenada con este tipo de cosas y los alumnos llenarían.

\- Entonces, esta es una escuela mágica, donde los "nobles", personas capaces de usar magia estudian para ser grandes magos, tu eres de una prestigiosa escuela y de una familia de nobles, además, el día de hoy se hizo un tipo de ritual, el cual invocaba a un ser, el cual se le conoce como Familiar, entonces, cuando tú dijiste tu conjuro de invocación, fue cuando aparecí y el beso de hace un rato, es la forma en que un familia y un amo cierran el pacto y por eso en mi mano derecha hay unas runas magias, que representan nuestras unión como mago y familiar... ¿Me equivoque en alguna parte? - Pregunto el rey a la joven de rosada cabellera.

\- No, estas en todo lo correcto - Dijo Louise al rey delante de ella, algo desanimada en realidad, pues había obtenido a un plebeyo, según ella, un dragón como Tabitha era algo que hubiera deseado en realidad, aunque le hubiera costado mucho o incluso una Mantícora o un Grifo, pero no un plebeyo.

\- Bien, entonces, este reino, Tristein se encuentra en el continente de Halkeginia y es gobernado por una amable reina, a su vez, esta escuela fue creada por aquella reina y es donde tú estudias para ser una gran maga - Louise una vez más asintió, pero en ese caso miró al rey.

\- Sabes, no es algo muy digno de una noble ser llamada como "tú" por un simple plebeyo, mi nombre es Louise de la Valillére, no lo olvides, ya que eres mi Familiar - Dijo la maga peli rosada al rey, solo que sin saber su verdadero estatus, cosa que si lo supiera, estaría aterrada pidiendo disculpas - Ahora, cual es tu nombre.

\- Kusanagi Godou - Dijo el rey a la maga peli rosada de complicado nombre.

\- Kusanagi Godou eh - Dijo Louise al rey, entonces de la nada...

 ** _[JALAR][CAER][DESABROCHAR][BAJAR]_**

La joven maga de rosada cabellera, empezó a desnudarse, lentamente cada parte de ropa, empezando con la capa y desabrochando sus botones de la camisa para terminar bajando la falda que llevaba, revelando un camisón transparente rosado dejando notar sus pantis rosadas, aquello sonrojo al joven rey quien no entendía que pasó, pero entonces la ropa que Louise tiró las mando a las manos del rey, quien atrapo la ropa lanzada por Louise y antes de decir algo.

\- Ve a lavar esa ropa - Ante esas palabras ladeo la cabeza el rey, quien no entendía nada en realidad, entonces Kagura suspiro pesadamente - Ahora eres mi familiar, por lo tanto debes de hacer caso a tu amo, así que, ve y limpia mi ropa, ah y cuando regreses, debes despertarte temprano y despertarme temprano - Dijo Louise para ir a su cama y acostarse.

El rey quien estaba sentado en paja suspiro.

Estaba en otro mundo y no sabía nada de él y ahora resulta que era un Familiar de una maga, aunque este tipo de cosas era algo pacíficos y a su vez, normales, pero por el momento, escucharía a Louise, ella le iba a brindar todo lo que necesitaría al fin y al cabo.

* * *

Como esperaba, el castillo era enorme, desde afuera o adentro, era inmenso, posiblemente más grande que el castillo que el idiota de Doni utilizo como un hotel cuando planeo la caza de bestias divinas, aunque a su vez, esta situación le recordaba mucho a cuando viajo a la Antigua Galia, donde conoció a [Uldin].

\- Debo de admitir, que este lugar sin duda tiene parentesco con la antigua Grecia - Dijo Godou a nadie en particular, mientras caminaba por los pasillos y pensaba en todo lo que había pasado - Solo espero que no haya alguien como Doni o pero, como Alexander en este lugar - Deseo el rey al no querer encontrarse con alguien parecido a uno de esos 2 - Oh tan problemáticas como Nee-san o Aisha-san - Suspirando con gran pesadez, recordando a esas 2 problemáticas reinas demonios que había conocido y pasado tiempo con ellas.

- **[...Rey]** \- De la nada, la espada divina de acero negro azabache hablo a su usuario, lo que detuvo a Godou, pero volvió a caminar, dando a entender a la espada que podía continuar - **[Se que disgustas de que te traten como si no fueras un rey y todo, pero acaso no es peor que un rey se doblegue tan fácilmente ante un mago cuando estas en lo más alto del mundo magico] -** Pregunto la espada a su maestro confundido sobre todo - **[Eres un rey demonio con la fuerza del _[Acero]_ , ya has asesinado a 5 deidades y has usurpado a 2 [Aceros] contándome, no sería mejor demostrarle a estos mortales cual es su lugar]** \- Pregunto la espada al rey demonio asesino de dioses.

\- "Escucha Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi, es cierto que soy un rey que gobierna a todos los mortales de la tierra, pero no me siento como tal, por ahora, debo ayudarla, ella me va a dar de comer y alojamiento, hasta que no conozca del todo este mundo, no lograre nada actuando por mi cuenta, además, ayudar a los otros, es algo que los humanos tenemos escrito en la cabeza desde nuestro nacimiento, solo estoy pagando a Louise, eso es todo" - Dijo mentalmente el rey a la espada divina.

\- **[Siendo un rey demonio como usted haciendo algo como eso... como _[Acero Divino]_ es algo que sin duda manchara mi reputación] -** Dijo la espada deprimida, pero entonces hizo el sonido de una pequeña risa - **[No obstante, sin duda suena a algo que diría usted, rey]** \- Dijo la espada con un ligero suspiro ante su asesino.

Entonces caminando escucharon unas voces, entonces el rey se acerco a donde provenía aquellas voces, encontrándose con 2 personas.

Un joven de su edad, aparentemente, de un rubio cabello en risos, corto, de una blanca piel y de unos azules ojos, un rostro elegante y que demostraba nobleza, aunque Alexander y Doni eran mucho más apuestos, incluso Godou era más apuesto relativamente hablando, un poco más pequeño que el rey, posiblemente 1.65 cm de altura, usaba una camisa blanca con almidón en donde van los botones y de una manga casi corta que llegaba hasta los codos, además de un pantalón negro y sosteniendo una rosa en su mano.

Frente a él, una hermosa joven un año menor al joven, de un cabello castaño que llegaba un poco después del final del cuello, de una tez blanca y de unos marrones ojos brillantes, tenía un lindo y puro rostro, además de un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, usaba una camisa blanca de manga larga y una falda negra, al parecer, el uniforme escolar femenino, además noto que la capa de ambos era diferente.

El del chico era negro y la de la chica marrón.

\- Soy muy buena haciendo Suflés - Dijo la joven al joven caballero de rubia cabellera.

\- Ya veo, me encantaría probarlo - Dijo el caballero con una sonrisa elocuente en su boca, alegrando a la dama.

\- ¿De verdad, Guiche-sama? - Pregunto muy ilusionada la joven maga de castaños cabellos.

\- Por supuesto Katie, no puedo mentir ante tus ojos - Dijo con un aura noble al ver al joven noble - No hay ni una pizca de mentira en mis sentimientos - Dijo con una suave y dulce voz, algo le decía a Godou que eran mentiras.

\- "No sé porque presiento que es puro engaño" - Pensó el rey al mirar al noble y sus palabras.

\- **[Debe serlo, si un conocedor de niñas, como a su vez, el asesino de mujeres lo dice, debe de ser verdad]** \- Dijo la espada con un tono burlesco.

\- "Yo no soy ese tipo de persona" - Quejo el rey a la espada, entonces suspiro y salió de las escaleras, pasando a lado de los magos, entonces uno lo noto.

\- Vaya, pero si es el plebeyo que Louise invoco - Dijo Guiche al ver al joven de negro cabello, entonces la joven de nombre Katie volteo a verlo.

\- Es él - Dijo Katie para ver al joven, quien se sorprendió algo - Vaya, eso es incluso muy conocido en los 1ros años, aunque - Dijo mirando al rey a la cara, quien también miro a la joven - "Es bastante atractivo" - Pensó algo sonrojada al ver al rey.

\- Que haces afuera a estas horas - Pregunto Guiche al joven plebeyo según él.

\- Estoy buscando el lavadero para ir a limpiar la roma de Louise - Dijo Godou a Guiche con un tono despreocupado - Si saben donde esta, me indicarían como llegar - Pidió, pues no sabía donde se encontraba aquel lugar que buscaba algo desesperado.

\- Siguiendo las escaleras y bajando al patio, continuando a la siguiente planta del castillo, subiendo al 2do piso, llegaras a done se encuentra la zona de lavado - Dijo la joven maga a la respuesta del familiar de Louise, a quien le brillaron los ojos de felicidad.

\- Muchísimas gracias, realmente apreció que me dijera donde queda - Amablemente agradeció a la joven maga, quien con una sonrisa nerviosa y un ligero tinte rosado en las mejillas, apreció la gratitud - Ahora, con su permiso.

Caminando de manera lenta y constante, el rey estaba sin una sola preocupación, pues tras todo lo que ha vivido, estaba en paz en ese mismo momento, tampoco compartía el aburrimiento de no tener a sus esposas, debía de distraerse con algo, así que debía de hacer lo que su "ama" le pedía hacer.

Aunque claro, si alguno de sus "compañeros" Campiones se enteraba, es posible que Alexander se burlara, Doni también pero a su vez, buscara acabar con quien dominaba a su amigo, John Pluto Smith... no sabía con exactitud que pasaría, Voban lo ignoraría, Aisha no sabría como reaccionaría, pero sabía que lo que hiciera, sería muy problemático y su Nee-san, Cuilian, destruiría la escuela al pensar en algo equivocado, como que osaran usar a su hermano como un simple perro faldero.

Pero por ahora, disfrutaría de esa paz y con algo de actividades, además, si esa niña tenía el poder de invocarlo, debía ser una gran maga, pero lo más importante era sin duda una cosa.

\- "Si de todos los universos y mundos, me invoco, eso significa que un rey demonio debe aparecer en este mundo" - Fue lo que pensó el rey, usualmente el [rey del fin] era conocido por traer el fin de una era e iniciar otra, por lo tanto, los reyes demonios eran la personificación del mal.

Aún cuando logro enfrentar a aquel dios exterminador de asesino de dioses, no fue solo y menos con ventaja, sino con suerte y ayuda de Luo Hao.

La pregunta que el rey se hacía desde un inició era, que podía pasar en ese mundo que necesitara de un rey demonio como él, después de todo, uno llamaría a un "héroe" en vez en rey demonio, a un ser apoyado por los cielos, no a quien lo ha ignorado y ha asesinado a personas del sagrado cielo, escogerían al sabio hijo legitimo de un noble, en vez de a un hijo ilegitimo de un idiota y una bruja.

Pero ahora fue llamado todo lo contrarió de un héroe.

Obviamente la decisión no fue hecha por un mortal o un mago, entonces.

\- ¿Porque un dios escogería a un asesino de dioses para que venga a su mundo? - Pregunto el rey a nadie en particular.

\- [De que te sorprendes, no es la 1ra vez que un dios usa el poder de un Asesino de Dioses para sus planes] - Dijo la espada de filo azabache al rey - [Por ahora, algo debe de estar pasando para que el dios de este mundo necesite a un rey demonio, de por si, los dioses suelen ser mucho trabajo a la hora de llamarlos, mientras que un rey demonio es más sencillo al ser humanos en un inició]

\- Bueno es verdad, Doni fue utilizado "forzadamente" por Artio en la antigua Galia - Dijo Godou con un suspiró resonante de cansancio al recordar al idiota de Don, a la vez que observaba -... Hay 3 lunas - Dijo Godou al ver el cielo nocturno y ver no 1 sino 3 lunas en el nocturno cielo, pero lo ignoro y continuo su camino al lavado,

Tras caminar ya un rato, el rey finalmente había llegado al lugar donde iba a limpiar la ropa de Louise.

\- Bueno, empecemos de una vez - Dijo el rey.

* * *

Regresando a la habitación de la maga tsundere peli rosada, el rey miraba todo el lugar, pase a que era una academia de magos, no parecía como en las películas que había visto.

Pero, por no mirar detenidamente su camino.

 _ **[CHOQUE][EMPUJE][CAÍDA]**_

El rey choco contra alguien, entonces, debido a la fuerza entre esa otra persona y la suya, cuando miró hacía adelante, se encontró con la persona.

Una joven de cabello negro liso corto, de una blanca piel como el melocotón, de unos brillantes ojos negros como la obsidiana, un amable y tranquilo rostro, usaba un traje de Maid de la antigua Francia con su coronita en su cabeza, entonces el rey al ver eso.

\- Te encuentras bien - Pregunto el rey a la bella dama tirada, quien al ver al rey, se levanto rápidamente.

\- Pido su perdón, no me fije por donde caminaba - Rápidamente se disculpa le hermosa dama con cierto pánico - No era mi intención.

\- No te preocupes, fue mi culpa al no ver mi camino de todos modos - Dijo Godou con una sonrisa algo nerviosa a la Maid.

\- No, es mi culpa, perdóneme - Siguiendo disculpándose la Maid, dejaba un tanto nervioso al rey - Una simple criada no puede siquiera disculparse con un noble como usted - Godou entendió porque la Maid se disculpaba tanto.

\- No soy un noble - Dijo el rey a la Maid, quien se detuvo y miró al joven - Soy un Familiar invocado por una noble de nombre Louise.

\- Tu eres el familiar de la Miss. Valillére - Dijo sorprendida al ver al joven.

\- Si, así es - Dijo el rey a la Maid.

\- Ya veo, lamento mucho lo de hace un momento - Dijo la Maid algo sonrojada - Ah, mi nombre es Siesta, es un gusto.

\- Kusanagi Godou - Dijo el rey a Siesta.

\- Y que es lo que hace el familiar de la Miss. Valillére en este lugar a estas horas - Pregunto Siesta al familiar.

\- Limpiando la ropa de Louise - Dijo Godou con una irónica sonrisa en su cara, haciendo una ligera risa en la Maid - Aunque voy de regreso a la habitación.

\- Oh ya veo - Dijo Siesta amablemente - Ojala podamos vernos otro día - Dijo Siesta y el rey asintió para continuar su andada.

* * *

Una vez llego al cuarto, el rey se estiro y se fue a la "cama" que Louise le dio "amablemente".

* * *

Con la llegada del sol, el rey, quien llevaba más de media hora despierto, esperaba la hora correcta para poder despertar a su "ama" como ella había pedido.

\- Creo que ya es hora - Dijo el rey, a la vez que se paraba - Louise, despierta, Louise - Dijo moviendo ligeramente el rey a su ama.

-... ¿Quien eres? - Pregunto Louise.

\- No me olvides de un día a otro - Dijo el rey a la maga - Soy Kusanagi Godou, tu familiar, me invocaste ayer - Dijo el rey a la maga.

\- Ah, es cierto - Dijo recordando los eventos del día anterior.

\- Aquí esta tu ropa - Dijo Godou dándole la ropa a Louise.

\- Debes de vestirme - Dijo Louise a Godou.

\- ¡¿Eh?! - Gritó Godou ante esas palabras.

\- No grites, que no ves que me acabo de despertar - Dijo Louise algo irritada por el grito del rey demonio.

\- Como que te vista, estas loca, soy un hombre, acaso no te da vergüenza - Pregunto Godou sonrojado, viendo la estupida demanda de su ama.

\- Claro que no, solo eres un familiar, además, cuando hay un plebeyo cerca un noble jamas se viste sola - Explico Louise.

\- Ni creas que haré algo tan vergonzoso - Dijo Godou a Louise de manera clara - "Aunque es más vergonzoso hacerlo con Erika... ella si tiene que mostrar en todas partes" - Pensó Godou ante su plana y sin curvas maestra.

\- No puedes negarte, si no lo haces no tendrás comida - Dijo Louise a Godou.

* * *

 **Y con esto acabo el capítulo de esta nueva serie**

 **La verdad, quería llegar a la batalla contra Guiche, pero me alargaría mucho el capítulo, así que lo dejare para el próximo, aunque ya deseaba hacer a Guiche orinarse en los pantalones al ver el poder del rey y además de eso, demostrarles a los nobles el verdadero poder de un rey demonio.**

 **Como vieron, el fic pasa después de los eventos de Campione, además de que como ya se dijo, aparte de los [Persian Warlord] y [Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi], Godou posee los derechos divinos de otros 3 dioses más.**

 **Sobre quienes son y que habilidades obtuvo, tendrán que esperar para averiguar eso.**

 **No creo que haga falta decir la pareja de esta serie, pero por si no se dan cuenta, es Godou x Harem.**

 **Ahora, como vieron el rey sigue sin un cambió en su personalidad y las restricciones del rey siguen igual que siempre, pero ahora portando más habilidades.**

 **Sobre como llevare la historia, en una historia en un mundo paralelo donde no existen dioses y bestias divinas y lo únicos problemáticos seres son los nobles, pues sencillo, cambiare un poco la serie de Zero no Tsukaima y de esa manera, mantener una historia interesante,**

 **Por ahora, es únicamente Godou conociendo el mundo, pero cuando esa parte acabe, entonces ya se vera que tipo de enemigo es el que tendrá este mundo.**

 **Sin más que decir...**

 **Nos leemos luego...**

 **Dejen un Review.**


	2. Un verdadero Rey Demonio

_**Review:**_

 **Enigma 95:**

Ir is true, it should focus on only one, but since I have many ideas, usually write them, write only the chapter of the series which have more ideas at the time... and I think having read one a while ago, I don't remembra whether here or in another page.

 **Shadow 127:**

Not you worry, not have written anything hurtful and me alegro know that you liked the crossover, also already not wait more for the new chapter that here this.

 **Lux Dragneel:**

Lo sé, realmente quería escribir esa parte, pero si lo hacía, iba a alargar mucho el fic, por eso lo dividí en 2 partes y eh aquí, la 2da y la "pelea", si es que se le puede llamar así, del rey Kusanagi Godou y el noble de bronce, sobre Luna, le daré un poco más de tiempo antes de revelar mucho de ella y quien sigue, es un misterio, sin más que decir...

 ** _DISFRUTEN EL FIC. ^O^_**

* * *

 _ **Acto 1.- Un Verdadero Rey Demonio.**_

Caminando por los pasillos del castillo escuela de magia, tanto el rey demonio como su invocaste, estaban saliendo de la habitación de Louise, solo para dirigirse a la cocina para poder comer, cosa que esperaba el rey demonio más que nada.

Mirando a su alrededor, el área del castillo y lo demás era bastante notorio en realidad, solo había estado en 2 castillos en toda su vida, uno en la Toscana cuando Doni lo llamó para su juego de cazar bestias divinas y la 2da fue en el castillo de Uldin, cuando fue a la antigua Galia por el **[Pasaje de las Hadas]** de Madame Aisha, aparte de esos 2, en ningún otro castillo.

Pero ignorando parte de esos pasados problemas, su mirada se fijaba en lo lejano que se veía el comedor, aunque realmente no le molestaba, al contrario, al estar acostumbrado a caminar de aquí a allá en sus batallas contra dioses herejes, cosas como esa distancia eran pocas, además, de por si, el rey tenía una gran cantidad de estamina con él, contando la mayor resistencia de un Campione, podría caminar por 4 horas sin sentir cansancio o calor.

Entonces tras una caminata llagaron a lo que sería la entrada del comedor, y eran tan grande y estúpidamente gruesa como pensaba Godou que sería, aunque bueno, es una escuela de nobles con dinero... eran los pensamientos del rey al ver esa puerta y no cambió al ver el comedor.

\- Increíble - Dijo Godou al ver las 3 mesas donde comían una gran cantidad de alumnos, algunos con capas negras, otras marrones y otras moradas.

Louise y Godou caminaron por todo el lugar, donde Godou observo la increíble comida posiblemente 3 estrellas del lugar, que como sabía eso, sencillo, al ver y comer los grandes platillos que tenía su abuelo, desde muy joven, Godou podía distinguir alimentos buenos, malos y decentes.

Cuando llegaron a un lugar, Godou movió rápidamente la silla y Louise se sentó en ella, continuando con los modales, los cuales fueron obligados a Godou a entrenar por sus esposas, lo que es una historia para otro día, empujo de regreso la silla a la mesa, entonces Godou estaba apunto de tomar asiento alado de Louise.

\- Que crees que haces - Pregunto la maga peli rosada al joven rey demonio, quien estaba apunto de tomar una silla.

\- Tomo asiento, vamos a comer ¿no? - Pregunto Godou algo confundido a Louise, quien sonrojada de la vergüenza dijo al rey.

\- Las sillas son para los nobles - Ante esa repentina respuesta Godou puso una mirada confundida, entonces Louise señalo el suelo, donde había - Un plato... no me iras a decir que... - Louise asintió a las palabras de Godou, quien puso una sonrisa forzada.

* * *

\- A nuestro gran creador Burihelum, y a la reina, Su Alteza, agradezco enormemente su modestia - Recitando un tipo de oración a nombre de la reina del contiene y a quien al parecer, era un dios.

\- "Burihelum, que piensas, ¿puede ser un enemigo?" - Pregunto Godou a Ame no Murakumo, ya que pudo haber sido el dios que lo mandara llamar desde su hogar.

\- **[No suena a un dios de la guerra, diría que es más parecido al dios bíblico de las múltiples religiones de nuestro mundo, un dios que observa pero no interviene directamente en el mundo, aunque también puede que haya sido otro dios, pero por el momento, solo podemos esperar pasa ver que es lo que puede suceder con ese dios, nunca esta de más el saber sobre un posible enemigo]** \- Fue la respuesta de la espada negro azabache en el brazo derecho de Godou.

\- "Entonces de verdad tenemos que mantener nuestra mente preparada para una cercana pelea, realmente preferiría el no tener que combatir y vivir tranquilamente y hacer algo con... _esto_ " - Pensó el rey demonio refiriéndose a estar sentado en el piso y comiendo únicamente un pan y agua - "Digo, esta bien si me ve como un familiar, pero, no soy un esclavo".

\- **[... Le repito mi rey, debería de hacer uso de sus poderes como rey supremo de los magos, hacerlos temblar de miedo y respeto con su poder]** \- Decía la espada a su usurpador, realmente su orgullo se hería al pensar en que otros **[Aceros]** lo supieran.

\- "No tengo esa intención, ya veré como resolver esto con Louise" - Dijo decidido el rey demonio.

* * *

No había pasado mucho, unos 15 minutos y ya se había terminado de desayunar, aunque Godou se tocaba el estomago, realmente tenía mucha hambre, además, no tenía una forma de ordenar un tipo de comida o ir y pedir comida para él como en una escuela normal, una vez dado la comida, solo un noble puede pedir más para él mismo.

\- Usualmente los Familiares no pueden comer dentro del castillo, deben de encontrarse afuera, pero tu puedes estar dentro debido a una petición especial - Dijo Louise a su familiar de manera seria.

\- Ya veo - Dijo Godou de manera tranquila, mirando el pasaje - Aunque dentro o afuera, dudo que la comida cambie - En un tono bajo de voz dijo Godou, pues realmente no importaba donde comiera, un pan y agua era algo que no lo llenaría.

\- Dijiste algo - Pregunto enojada Louise a su familiar.

\- Nada - Dijo con simpleza e ignorando la posible ira de Louise, aunque bueno, nadie era como su hermana menor, Shizuka para gritarle, así que, realmente casi no le molestaba Louise con sus gritos.

\- Vayan, pero que tenemos aquí - Dijo una voz en la espalda de ambos, entonces voltearon a ver al dueño de aquella voz, donde lo más impactante eran unos ojos dorados con pupila rasgada, un largo cuerpo con el tamaño de un león y con una cola de fuego y de una piel roja, la dueña de la voz, quien acariciaba a esa bestia de fuego, una hermosa mujer de gran atributo.

\- Que es lo que quieres Kirche - Pregunto enojada Louise, cosa que no esperaba Godou, si bien sabía que tenía poco temperamento, como su hermana, no esperaba que tuviera una molestia tan rápida con una persona, como su hermana con Erika... ahora que lo pensaba, su hermana y Louise se parecían mucho.

\- Nada. solo estaba impresionada de ver a Louise y su plebeyo familiar - Dijo la hermosa joven con un tono arrogante y burlón en su voz - Aunque claro, en realidad, tuviste que haber tomado al 1er plebeyo que viste y lo llevaste a este lugar, realmente nos sorprendiste con el color dorado y la explosión nos logro engañar para que pudiera entrar.

\- Eso no es verdad - Dijo Louise bastante enojada - Yo hice el ritual del familia y este apareció - Dijo Señalando a Godou con su dedo indice.

\- Pues es un familiar estupendo para ti, Louise la Zero - Dijo Kirche burlonamente - No como mi querido Flare, que es un familiar digno y que hace honor a mi apodo de Kirche la Ardiente - Dijo acariciando a la bestia roja, quien movió la cola al sentir las caricias de su ama.

Godou estaba sorprendido, sabía que Louise era una mujer con un gran y altanero ego y con muchas similitudes con su hermana menos y el ver como era callada y dominada por esa joven le sorprendió, pero así como su hermana, ella no aceptaría su ayuda fácilmente, pero no podía hacer nada, incluso si se acercara un poco más, era obvio que la cosa roja lo atacaría y podría en peligro a Louise, pero no importa que, él no dejaría que se burlaran de su hermana.

\- Realmente los nobles alardean muco sin tener pruebas - Dijo Godou con un tono algo arrogante, el cual era bastante común en realidad, eso llamó la atención de las 2 magas - Sientes orgullo por ese lagarto... cocodrilo... iguana... que tipo de reptil es - Pregunto Godou al no poder distinguir bien al animal.

\- Una salamandra de volcán, una de las especias más fuerte que se conoce en estos días, es una bestia con un calor corporal muy grande y cuando se enoja y esta por iniciar una batalla, su cuerpo se calienta casi a la temperatura del magma - Una nueva voz sonó para los 2 magos y sus familiares, entonces voltearon a ver a una belleza de cabello blanco con un bastón y que era seguido por una enorme serpiente con duras escamas,a demás de que la joven portaba una fría mirada hacía Kirche - Por cierto, mi familiar es una serpiente dragón marina, de lo más profundo de los mares, se sabe por sus escamas, el cual puede lanzar una gran corriente de agua consecutivamente y sus filoso dientes capaces de aplastar el cráneo de una bestia como quimeras o manticoras, por lo tanto, es una de las especias más difíciles de invocar y a su vez de enfrentar... por cierto, acaso ustedes 2 nunca dejan de pelear.

\- Y tu no puedes dejar de meterte en asuntos ajenos a los tuyos, Luna - Pregunto Kirche a la bruja delante de ella - Acaso crees que porque sabes todo eso puedes hacer lo que quieras y hablas como desees con otras personas, ni lo creas, además, Tabitha es más lista que tu - Dijo Kirche a la hermosa peli blanca.

\- Me meto porque son un fastidio, eso es todo - Dijo Luna a Kirche - Además, no es de una dama el burlarse de otras personas Srta. Zerbst - Dijo la elegante mujer de cabellos blancos y luego pasó su mirada a Louise, la cual era más fría que la que le daba a Kirche, cosa que hizo temblar a Louise un poco - Ademas, Miss. Valillére, le recomiendo que le indique a su familiar el comportarse como debe, no querrá que termine en una batalla contra un noble y sea asesinado el 2do día de ser invocado.

Louise no dijo nada y empezaba a temblar un poco, pero en el caso de Godou, su mirada estaba fija en el dragón oriental.

Los ojos del dragón serpiente también estaban fijos en el del rey demonio, pero era obvio, delante de él estaba su enemigo natural, ninguno de los 2 se quitaba la vista del otro.

\- Flare, nos vamos, este lugar se llenó de molestias - Dijo Kirche irritada con la presencia de Luna y Louise - "Pero ese plebeyo no mostraba miedo a Flare o al dragón, acaso sera un cazador" - Se pregunto Kirche mirando de reojo a Godou y obteniendo un ligero interés por saber más de él.

\- Escapando como siempre - Dijo Luna al ver a la maga de fuego escapar - Como sea - Dijo ella - Levi nos vamos y no olvides mi advertencia, miss. Valillére, porque no habrá una segunda vez - Dijo la hermosa peli blanca mientras se retiraba con su dragón.

-... Porque te tratan así - Pregunto Godou a su maestra.

-... Eso no es de tu interés, ahora ve y tráeme un té - Ordeno furiosa la maga con cero hechizos logrados y más de 300 explosiones.

El rey al ver que no obtendría una respuesta clara, se retiro a buscar un poco de té para Louise y ver si se calmaba y le dejaba escuchar el motivo de que la trataran de esa manera.

* * *

El rey estaba parado alado de Louise, quien estaba tomando su té con un pastel que pidió, cosa que aumento el hambre de Godou, pero decidió no fijarse en eso, sino en lo que ahora mismo era más importante para él.

\- Porque tus compañeras te tratan de esa manera y que es eso de, {Louise la Zero} - Pregunto Godou a su ama, quien se detuvo de comer y mirar a su familiar, pero al ver los preocupados ojos de Godou, Louise se sonrojo algo - Ahora mismo soy tu familiar y lo único que se de ti es que eres una noble, aprendes magia, eres una alumna, me invocaste y que tu nombre es estúpidamente largo, pero aparte de todo eso nada, no se nada de ti, si vamos a ser amo y familiar, al menos dime sobre ti.

-... Cállate, eso no es de tu incumbencia, ahora tráeme otro té y que esta vez sea de manzanilla - Ordeno la peli rosada maga tsundere a su familiar, tratando de alejarlo.

-... Como desees - Dijo Godou tomando la taza de té que usaba Louise.

Una vez tenía la taza en mano, fue en búsqueda de las teteras para traerle el té a su ama y de suerte un poco de café para él, con el hambre que tenía, eso sería un gran regalo del destino.

* * *

No sabía como, pero el encontrar la teteras era lo mismo que encontrar el área de lavado por si solo, casi imposible, pues el patio era muy grande y era una gran molestia, sacando un suspiro de cansancio, Louise se iba a enojar, llevaba casi 10 minutos buscando el área indicada por ella y no lo encontraba, pero debido a que volteaba a todos lados, no se fijo y choco con alguien.

\- Lo siento... Siesta-san - Dijo Godou al voltear y ver a al amable Maid que había conocido la noche anterior, quien a su vez nuevamente había chocado el día de hoy - Lo siento, déjame ayudarte - Dijo dándole la mano para poder pararse, quien tomo amablemente la mano del rey, entonces la paro, a su vez el rey noto algo, agachándose, tomo un pedazo de pastel que se cayo al chocar con la Maid - Lo siento, no fue mi intención, es que llevo buscando las teteras para servir el té a Louise.

\- No se preocupe Kusanagi-san, no estoy molesta, además, si buscaba un té, porque no se lo pediste a alguna Maid para que te lo trajera - Pregunto con una sonrisa amable la inocente y amigable sirvienta de cabello corto, pero aquella pregunta congelo con una sonrisa a Godou - Etto, Kusanagi-san - Llamó Siesta a Godou, entonces el se pudo de rodillas, lo que sorprendió a Siesta.

\- Llevo como 10 minutos buscando como loco y no se me ocurrió esa idea, jajajaja - Se rió forzosamente el rey con una mirada de póker, pero con un suspiro se paró, entonces noto la mirada preocupad de la Maid, lo que le recordó por un instante a la Maid de su 1ra esposa - No te preocupes, estoy bien.

\- De verdad - Pregunto bastante preocupada.

\- "En verdad me recuerda a Arianna-san" - Pensó Godou con una amable sonrisa que sonrojo un poco a Siesta, entonces el rey pasó su mano por el cabello de la Maid - De verdad estoy bien.

\- Que alegría - Dijo Siesta con una linda sonrisa.

De la nada, cierto ambiente se podía sentir, ambos se miraban con unos ojos cálidos y sonrisas en su cara, por dentro la espada azabache, si tuviera sonrisa, estaría sonriendo irónicamente al ver tal escena y con un pensamiento de, otra para el harem.

\- Maid, mi pedido aun no esta listo - Pregunto una voz a la cercanía, que a su vez, se le hacía bastante conocida al rey demonio, entonces miró de donde vino la voz y encontró al noble de nombre Guiche, sentado frente a una joven que no parecía ser la misma de la noche.

\- "Realmente todos los nobles son tan arrogantes" - Pensó Godou - Espera un momento - Dijo Godou a Siesta, quien estaba por ir y dar el pastel al noble - Déjame lo entrego yo - Pidió el rey a la Maid.

\- Pero eso - Dijo Siesta a Godou, pero este sonrió amablemente.

* * *

\- Ayer en la noche me quede hablando toda la noche con Verdante - Dijo Guiche a su acompañante.

Una hermosa dama de una complexión pequeña, no tanto como la de Louise, de un lacio y largo cabello rubio el cual llegaba antes de la espalda y estaba peinado en un tipo de trenzas, una blanca piel como el melocotón y de unos azules ojos como los zafiros, un elegante rostro que era digno de una hija de un noble, la cual daba esa aura, usando el uniforme escolar, tenía un cuerpo en crecimiento, no tenía un cuerpo muy deslumbrante, pero tenia una belleza que se reflejaba ligeramente.

\- Toda... la noche ¿eh? - Dijo algo sorprendida la joven de cabello rubio.

\- Así es, esa mirada intelectual y esta suavidad al tocarlo, es realmente un familiar digno de mi - Dijo aumentando su ego.

\- Ya veo, solo hazme el favor no volver a hacer eso cerca mío - Dijo la joven con una mirada que demostraba algo de disgusto o posiblemente, una mirada de rareza hacía una persona.

\- Aquí tiene su pastel - Dijo una voz poniendo su pastel en la mesa del noble.

\- Muchas gracias, ahora tráigame un té - Ordeno el noble a la persona quien le entregó su pastel, entonces volvió a coquetear con la dama delante de él - Pero incluso tu Montmorency, ese familiar es tan adorable y lindo como tú - Dijo el apuesto noble a la joven dama.

\- Que halagador de tu parte, Guiche - Dijo la dama de complejo nombre.

\- No puedo mentir ante tus ojos - Dijo Guiche con la misma frase que uso la noche anterior.

\- Pero últimamente he escuchado que has empezado a salir con una chica de 1ro - Dijo Montmorency al joven, quien se tenso por un instante.

\- Son puras tonterías, no hay... - Trato de decir Guiche, pero una voz sonó interrumpiéndolo y continuando con la frase del noble.

\- `No hay mentiras en mis sentimientos por ti´... es así ¿verdad? - Pregunto la voz a Guiche, entonces ambos voltearon a ver, un joven de su edad posiblemente de espaldas - Pero ahora entiendo todo, los colores de las capas indican el grado, los de 2do son negros y las capas cafés, como la chica de ayer son de 1er año, ahora entiendo - Por su tono de voz, se divertía ligeramente con esas frases.

\- De que esta hablando Guiche - Pregunto Montmorency a Guiche.

\- No tengo la menor idea, que tal si regresa a su trabajo, mesero - Ordeno Guiche a quien le servio el pastel - Además, aun no me trae el té que le pedí.

\- Lo siento tanto, pero yo no soy un mesero - Dijo Godou a Guiche.

\- El familiar de Louise la Zero - Dijo Guiche con cierto nerviosismo.

\- Realmente esperaba que le agradecieras de mi parte una vez más por ayudarme ayer en la noche, pero parece que no es posible - Guiche entonces se sintió muy nervioso ante tales palabras.

\- Que quiere decir con eso Guiche - Pregunto Montmorency al rubio noble.

\- No es nada, es algo que pasó ayer, no es nada importante - Dijo Guiche a la dama de rubio cabello.

Godou decidió dejarlo de esa manera, sabía que algo en él no era bueno, conocía a personas que no respetaban a sus parejas, esas personas no las toleraba, cosa que compartía con su abuelo, pues odiaban a las personas que no respetaban los sentimientos de las mujeres, ese tipo de personas eran persona que no toleraban en lo más mínimo.

Caminando se encontró con un rostro algo conocido, su cabello castaño largo y sus ojos marrones, con una dulce mirada y una capa café.

\- Tu eres la alumna de 1ro que me ayudo ayer - Dijo Godou al ver a la joven, entones la noble miro a quien le hablo y se encontró con Godou.

\- Ah, es el plebeyo familiar - Dijo la joven dama al ver a Godou, quien tuvo una gota de sudor en su nuca.

\- No es un poco largo, puedes llamarme Godou si deseas - Dijo Godou a la joven noble, quien sonrió gentilmente - Parece que buscas a alguien, quizás pueda ayudarte a encontrarlo - Dijo el rey de manera amable a la dama de café cabello.

\- Estoy buscando a Guiche-sama - Dijo la dama con un ligero sonrojo.

-... Ah, él - Dijo Godou con poca importancia, entonces pensó en algo y sonrió divertidamente, esa sonrisa dejo confundida a la maga - Si buscas a Guiche, se encuentra ahí - Dijo señalando con su mano derecha su espalda.

La joven miró y efectivamente ahí estaba Guiche hablando con otra senpai - Muchas gracias Godou-san, por cierto, mi nombre es Katie, ahora con su permiso - Dijo levantando un poco su falda.

Godou se quedo parado con una sonrisa parecida a la que haría el gato de Cheshire, mientras miraba como actuaba su obra.

\- Guiche-sama - Ante la voz de una joven noble, ambos nobles de rubia cabellera voltearon a ver a la joven de 1ro, aquello aterro a Guiche.

\- Katie - Dijo inconscientemente Guiche al ver a la joven con quien hablo la noche anterior.

\- Lo he estado buscando por todas partes Guiche-sama - Dijo la alumna de 1ro al noble rubio, lo que causo que su compañera de clase le lanzara una mirada sospechosa - Este es el suflé del que te hablaba anoche, pensé que sería perfecto para la hora del té del día de hoy.

Ante esa bella sonrisa, Guiche se puso nervioso más por sentir la mirada de Montmorency, dejándolo de manera indefensa.

\- ¿Anoche?, de que esta hablando esta alumna de 1ro Guiche - Pregunto Montmorency al noble rubio, quien estaba nervioso.

\- No estas feliz, Guiche-sama, anoche dijiste que te morías en probar su suflé, que no podías mentirle a sus ojos y que no había mentiras en tus sentimientos - Dijo Godou con una sonrisa burlona en su cara, llamando sin saberlo la atención de muchas personas, sobre todo de Montmorency.

\- Que estas tratando de hacer, acaso quieres crear un conflicto entre estas 2 damas - Pregunto Guiche fingiendo de la mejor manera posible, pero el rey demonio sonrió con malicia, con una salvaje y violenta sonrisa.

\- ¿Yo? - Pregunto señalándose con su dedo indice dudoso e inocente - Pero si yo no trato de seducirlas a ambas para tener 2 parejas, yo no le mentí a la joven de 1er año sobre probar su delicioso suflé para que sea mi pareja, no trato de adular a la joven noble rubia con mentiras al estar con alguien más joven, yo solo ayude a una dama de corazón puro, a encontrar a quien era su supuesto príncipe en armadura, pero resulta que era un bastardo que jugaba con sus sentimientos, así que, al final fue culpa del avaricioso noble que buscaba tener a 2 mujeres para él.

\- Entonces si estabas saliendo con alguien de 1ro - Dijo Montmorency a Guiche muy enojada.

\- Entonces todas las palabras que me dijiste sobre estar juntos y amarnos eran mentiras - Dijo Katie mirando a los ojos de Guiche, quien retrocedió un poco.

\- Cálmense, no es lo que piensan - Dijo Guiche a las 2 damas.

\- IDIOTA - Gritaron las 2 damas y cada una le dio una fuerte cachetada, tirándolo de trasero al suelo.

Katie quien estaba dolida, camino lejos de Guiche, pero quedo delante de Godou, el rey esperaba ser gritado o golpeado, pero no fue así.

\- Como noble, debo de pagar las deudas, incluso si solo es a un plebeyo - Esas palabras confundieron a Godou, que hizo para que ella le debiera una - Tome, este es el suflé que le prepare a Guiche, pero por salvarme de ese idiota que jugaba con mis sentimientos, se la doy a usted.

La hermosa joven se retiro con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas, mientras que Godou solo pudo pensar una cosa.

\- "COMIDA¡" - Alegremente tenía en mano algo que calmaría su hambre y con suerte, disfrutarlo con un poco de café.

\- TU - De la nada, un grito en su contra sonó y el miró al rubio noble el cual engaño a 2 mujeres - Plebeyo, como osas burlarte de un noble como to, te reto a un duelo - Dijo Guiche señalando a Godou.

-...-. No obstante el rey no dijo nada.

\- Que pasa, acaso tienes miedo que no puedes ni hablar - Pregunto el noble al rey.

\- Perdona, pero soy un pacifista, prefiero no gastar mi tiempo en batallas y resolver las cosas de manera pacifica, así que no aceptare el duelo - Dijo Godou a Guiche de manera aburrida - Además, no tengo un motivo por el cual pelear contra ti - Dijo Godou aburrido de Guiche.

\- Maldito - Dijo Guiche a Godou.

* * *

\- Donde se metió ese idiota, acaso no puede ir por un té sin tardar, ah, en serio, porque me tenía que tocar ese tipo como un familiar - Dijo Louise mientras caminaba en búsqueda de su familiar.

Tras caminar un poco, observo a una gran multitud de alumnos de 1ro, 2do y 3er grado haciendo un círculo mientras hablaban de algo, entonces al acercarse observo a 3 personas en el centro, uno era Guiche quien al parecer estaba gritándole a una Maid y frente a ellos y quien más le importaba, su familiar, Kusanagi Godou, quien tenía su mirada tapada con la sombra de su cabello.

Louise al temer que algo haya pasado, se acerco para hablar, pero apenas llego a la 2da fila de espectadores, logro escuchar mejor lo que pasaba con esos 2.

\- Inútil Maid, acaso no sabes con quien hablas, a quien crees que has insultado - Las palabras de Guiche estaban llenas de irá, mientras la Maid empezaba a llorar - SI tan solo hubieras llevado como ordene mi pastel, entonces no habría pasado nada de esto, dame tu nombre, haré que te echen de esta prestigiosa escuela mágica.

\- No por favor - Pidió... no, rogó la hermosa Maid, quien cayó al suelo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

\- Pero que pasó - Pregunto Louise quien no entendía nada de nada lo que estaba pasando.

\- Tu familiar y Guiche tuvieron una discusión, pues tu familiar le revelo a las 2 amantes de Guiche a la otra, entonces ambos golpearon a Guiche que se lo busco y se fueron, entonces Guiche que fue insultado por tu familiar, lo reto a un duelo, pero tu familiar se negó diciendo que no tenía un motivo para batallar, pero entonces, Guiche empezó a insultar y maldecir a tu familiar, quien aburrido estaba por retirarse con aburrimiento, pero la Maid fue vista por Guiche y recordó que tu familiar le dio el pastel y no ella, ahora, Guiche culpa a la Maid de que por su culpa, las cosas terminaran de esa manera - Dijo una voz a un lado de Louise.

Un joven de un cuerpo robusto, de un corto cabello rubio arreglado, de una blanca piel y unos azules ojos, tenía una expresión amable, usaba el uniforme escolar masculino con una capa negra y con un búho en su hombro.

\- Debo de admitir, tu familiar tiene agallas - Dijo el hombre a Louise.

\- Ese idiota - Dijo Louise muy enojada, pero con un suspiro se calmo un poco - Al menos no acepto el reto de Guiche...

\- Acepto el reto - De la nada, la intensa voz del rey demonio hizo que todo el mundo pasara su vista en él.

\- Que dijiste - Pregunto Guiche con una sonrisa algo arrogante.

\- Que aceptare el duelo - Dijo Godou a Guiche, pero su vista aún era tapada por la sombra de su cabello.

\- Porque, pensé que no tenías un motivo por el cual aceptar el duelo - Dijo con mucha arrogancia en su voz el noble.

\- No metas a Siesta en esto - Dijo Godou a Guiche, quien puso, como todos, un rostro confundido - Fui yo quien le pidió que me diera tu pastel, ella no tiene nada que ver y no debe de pagar por nada, no dejare que paga las consecuencias de lo que yo hice - Respondió Godou a Guiche.

\- Pero un noble se lo ordeno y no cumplió su tarea y provoco esto, ella debe de pagar las consecuencias de sus actos - Dijo Guiche con una vil sonrisa en su cara.

\- Entonces hagamos una apuesta - Dijo Godou a Guiche, quien miraba interesado ante esa declaración.

\- De acuerdo - Dijo Guiche con una confiada sonrisa - Te veo delante de los terrenos de la Sacristía - Dijo Guiche para retirarse.

Godou miró el camino que tomaba el noble, pero ignorando eso fue a donde se encuentra Siesta.

\- Estas bien - Pregunto Godou dándole la mano a Siesta - Lo lamento, te he metido en este lió - Dijo Godou arrepentido por lo que acababa de pasar.

\- No, yo lo siento, ahora Godou-san debe de pelear contra un noble por mi culpa - Dijo ella tomando la mano del rey.

\- No te preocupes, no dejare que nada te pase y no perderás este empleo - Dijo Godou determinado, mostrándole a la dama una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Godou-san - Dijo Siesta con los ojos de admiración.

\- ¿En que diablos estabas pensando? - Pregunto una enojada Louise a su familiar, entonces ambos miraron a la noble de rosada melena - Como pudiste aceptar el duelo contra Guiche, además, ahora con una apuesta, no digas más idioteces, ahora mismo iremos a disculparnos, puede que de esa manera no tengas que ser gravemente herido.

\- Es cierto Godou-san, incluso si es perder mi trabajo, esta bien, no me gustaría saber que se lastimara por mi culpa, un plebeyo no puede ganar contra un noble - Dijo Siesta al joven rey demonio.

\- Me niego - Dijo Godou y ambos vieron con sorpresa al rey demonio - No tengo porque disculparme y como hombre, jamas me retractare de mis palabras.

\- Escucha... - Estaba por gritar Louise, pero algo lo impidió, una nueva voz.

\- Excelente decisión, Tsukaima-dono - Una nueva voz sonó a la espaldas de los demás, una voz llena de poder y respeto, volteando a ver quien hablo lo encontraron.

Un joven un año mayor a Godou, de un cabello verde con mechas azules a los lados, era corto y en puntas, de una tez blanca y unos ojos amarillos bastante exóticos, un rostro bastante apuesto, que competía con Doni y Alexander, aquel joven usaba el mismo uniforme que todos, pero con una espada en su cintura, la cual era casi tapada por su capa morada, que daba a entender que era de 3ro, además de un sombrero al estilo vaquero.

A su lado, posiblemente su familiar, era una mujer de una especie diferente a la de los humanos, era alta, de 2.27 cm de alto, un cabello rubio largo y lacio, aunque algo ondulado al final, de una tez morena como la canela, de unos ojos rojos como el fuego, un rostro algo dulce e inofensivo, pero con una mirada monótona y algo inexpresiva que no hacía contraste con su cara, además de que de su frente salía un cuerno rojo, que apuntaba al cielo usaba un traje estilo bikini de 2 piezas con estampado de tigre, el cual cubría su gran busto y su redondo trasero, también llevaba un mazó con púas de metal.

\- Déjeme me presento, soy el futuro rey del país **[Irklanda]** , Sieg de la Vallen y debo de admitir que has logrado llamar mi atención, así que - Dijo el noble con una voz suave señalando a su familiar, posiblemente - Si deseas ayuda en tu combate, puedo decirle a mi familiar que te ayude en la batalla, si deseas claro esta - Dijo el caballero al joven rey demonio.

\- Apreció la oferta, pero me negare en este momento, no sería una batalla justa - Dijo Godou y el noble y joven rey sonrió con amabilidad.

\- Digno de un guerrero - Dijo para asentir - Sígueme, te llevare a donde se encuentra Guiche.

El rey no dijo nada y fue a donde lo llevaba el alumno de 3ro, detasa de ellos, Louise y Siesta como los demás alumnos para ver como terminaba la pelea.

* * *

En la parte delantera del Sacristía, delante el uno del otro, estaban Godou y Guiche, detrás de ellos y viendo todo estaban los nobles.

\- Guiche, detén esto de una vez, sabes que los duelos están prohibidos - Dijo Louise al noble de rubia cabellera.

\- Efectivamente los duelos entre nobles están prohibidas, pero, él, no es un noble - Dijo Guiche señalando a Godou y dejando ver un campo abierto en las reglas escolares.

\- Es porque no había pasado algo como esto antes - Dijo Louise a Guiche de manera seria.

\- No te preocupes, no dañare mucho a tu juguete, solo le mostrare su lugar - Dijo Guiche tratando de calmar a Louise - Oh acaso el plebeyo ha capturado tu atención juvenil, Louise.

\- No digas idioteces, como crees que me quedare parada de brazos cruzados cuando están por darle una paliza a mi Familiar - Dijo Louise a Guiche de manera seria.

\- Entonces no hay problema Louise - Dijo Godou a su ama, quien volteo a verla como Guiche y los demás magos como Siesta - Cuando gane la batalla, Guiche tendrá que inclinarse ante Siesta por amenazarla, así que, espera a que derrote a ese payaso engreído - Esas palabras molestaron de gran manera a Guiche.

\- Cierto, si ese es tu deseo si ganas, entonces, que me darás a mí - Pregunto Guiche a Godou con curiosidad.

\- Te daré oro, poder, la luna misma si lo deseas - Dijo Godou con total calma que no parecía mentir, pero era obvio que mentía - Puedo darte lo que desees, porque solo son palabras, porque no hay forma de que pierda la batalla - Dijo con tanta seguridad que los nobles no la podían creer.

\- Ya veremos eso - Dijo Guiche con una vena en la cabeza, entonces con una barita con múltiples pétalos de rosa, lanzó unos cuantos pétalos y de estos salieron golems - Mi nombre es Guiche de bronce y estos golems de bronces, las Valquirias serán tus enemigas.

-... Como lo esperaba - Dijo Godou con un suspiro, aquella dejo confundido a Guiche como a los nobles.

\- ¿Que cosa? - Pregunto Guiche a Godou.

\- De donde yo vengo, los "magos", son aquellos que usan el control de la naturaleza y el poder otorgado por su nacimiento, pero que pueden formar varias formas de batalla, fortaleciendo cuerpo y alma, pero en este mundo, solo entrenan la magia, por eso, no seras un reto - Dijo Godou a Guiche.

\- Ya veremos eso cuando te venza - Grito Guiche a Godou con gran irá en su voz.

Entonces las valquirias corrieron a gran velocidad en contra de Godou, pero el rey alzo su brazo derecho a la 1ra valquiria y entonces.

 _[SLASH][CRACK]_

La espada se partió a la mitad y el brazo derecho de Godou estaba ileso, eso hizo que los ojos de los presentes se abrieran con sorpresa.

Godou entonces saltó a un lado y esquivo una de las lanzas de las valquirias, entonces saltando a un lado esquivo una espada, con su brazo derecho parto un hacha y con un salto para atrás esquivo un florete, a su vez que empezó a moverse y alejar su cuerpo de un grupo de valquirias, donde esquivaba cada uno de ellos sin recibir una herida.

Los espectadores estaban sorprendidos, mientras que Guiche creo más y más golems, dejando a Godou ver que habían por lo menos unos 50 de ellos y posiblemente habrían más y más.

Ante esa situación difícil de sobre llevar, alejado de Guiche y frente a ese ejercito de golems de bronce, los nobles ya esperaban que Godou se rindiera.

\- Esto es bastante entretenido - Dijo Kirche mirando la batalla entre Guiche y el joven - No creas, Tabitha - pregunto a su mejor amiga.

-...- No obstante no dijo nada y miró la batalla, dejando de ver su libro, como si esperara algo fuera de lo normal.

\- Lo pensé antes y lo vuelvo a pensar... Que diablos fue lo que invoco Louise - Pregunto Luna mirando a Godou.

\- Nada que pueda ser comparado con otros familiares, eso es seguro - Dijo Sieg a la joven de cabello blanco, quien volteo a verlo - Después de todo, quien persona en su sano juicio... tendría tal sonrisa de diversión en su cara.

Y era cierto, en el rostro del rey de Japón, Kusanagi Godou, se encontraba con una entretenida sonrisa, pero no por emoción, no por arrogancia, sonreía de diversión al ver como Guiche creía que podía vencerlo, pero aun así, una batalla no era su estilo, así que haría lo mismo que haría en su mundo y lo que diría contra un Dios o un Campione, aun si sabe que es inútil.

\- Guiche - El nombrado miró a Godou como los demás presentes - Ya te lo dije antes, soy un pacifista, así que, solo lo diré una vez más, no pienso repetirlo una 2da vez - Dijo Godou con una sonrisa en su cara que molestaba a Guiche - Discúlpate con Siesta por amenazarla y promete que no harás que la despidan, de lo contrarió, iré en serio en esta batalla - Advirtió el rey a Guiche con una voz seria.

\- No es muy arrogante de tu parte, yo tengo un ejercito que me protege y tu no tienes nada, esta pelea ser mía y no perderé - Dijo Guiche a Godou, para juntar magia e invocar un golem 8 veces más grande que los anteriores.

\- Tu lo pediste - Dijo Godou con una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro.

\- **[Rey]** \- Ante el llamado de su espada, el rey soltó una ligera y casi inaudible risa.

\- Dame un segundo y te invoco - Dijo Godou a Ame no Murakumo, mientras empezaba a liberar un enorme poder magico.

\- **[No era eso]** \- Dijo la espada negra azabache y entonces el rey escucho a su espada - **[Si estos magos que se la han pasado insultando están tan orgullosos de sus poderes mágicos, que tal si los supera en eso, así como supera a estos golems con el poder de unas bestias incluso más poderosas]** \- Las palabras de Ame no Murakumo resonaron en su cabeza y le saco una sádica sonrisa a Godou.

\- Es hora de que conozcas tu lugar, Guiche - Dijo Godou al noble - _"Nacido en la tierra con valentía en sus inicios, tu que eres un mono y obtuvo la iluminación, quien nació del vació y causo estragos en el cielo, que es eterno y equivalente al cielo, eh aquí mi nombre conocido y que he usurpado, yo soy..."_ **[El Gran Sabio Que Iguala al Cielo]** \- De la nada un aura de color dorado invadió a Godou, junto con un inmenso poder divino.

De la nada, una armadura de color rojo con dorado apareció en el pecho hombro, manos, piernas, cintura y pies de Godou, además de una corona de oro y unos tipos de antenas que venían como un casco, entonces el rey paso su mano por detrás de su oreja derecha y al alejarla, empezó a moverla, como si maniobrara algo y entones apareció algo, un bastón, un rojo bastón con el inicio y final de oro y con ligeras lineas blancas, el cual parecía muy pesado y era de la misma altura que el rey.

La mirada del rey se volvió algo más tranquila, pero por algún motivo, se sentía más peligroso.

De la nada, los familiares empezaron a temblar de miedo, se escondían detrás de sus amos, pero aquellos que representaban a las diosas madres tierras, estaban delante de sus amos, pues podían sentirlo incluso más fuerte que antes, el enemigo de la tierra... **[Acero Divino]**.

\- Solo porque tengas una armadura no creas que podrás derrotarme - Dijo Guiche al rey demonio con gran seguridad, pero Godou miró a Guiche y dio una arrogante sonrisa.

\- _"Compañeros que han llevado la gloria a mis pies, que todos tiemblen ante vuestra presencia en la tierra o en el cielo, derroten a mis enemigos y castiguen al pecador que se ha puesto en mi camino"_ \- Palabras de hechizo salieron de la boca del rey y una cantidad de energía divina salió de su cuerpo.

En su espalda se manifestaron 4 gorilas de un tamaño casi cercano al de la última valquiria usada por Guiche.

Los nobles estaban con la boca más que abierta, ese plebeyo... había invocado a un Familiar de la nada, eso no se lo podían creer y no solo 1 sino 4, 4 familiares.

De la nada, los 4 gorilas corrieron para acabar con las molestas valquirias que habían delante de ellas, las cuales se defendían como podían, pero las bestias, eran rápidas y ágiles a comparación de la imagen que mostraban en 1er lugar, entonces esas 4 bestias divinas les estaban dando pelea a las valquirias, derrotándolas una por una.

Sus grandes puños golpeaban cada parte y las resquebrajaban, luego los tiraban y los golpeaba hasta destruirlas por completo, a vece aplastaban a las valquirias, las hacían chocas contra ellas mismas y no solo los monos.

Godou peleaba con ellas a su vez, cargándolas y golpeando un área y dejando esa área destruida.

En poco tiempo, aquel gran ejercito de valquirias había desaparecido y solo quedaba la valquiria grande y Guiche, pero entonces con 5 pétalos más, invoco a otras 3 valquirias del mismo tamaño de la que sobraba y 2 que eran incluso más grandes, pero Godou negó con la cabeza al ver tal acto desesperado, pues desde su distancia podía ver y disfrutar de la aterrada mirada de Guiche.

\- _"¡Tú has violado el pacto y pecado en la tierra! el Lord ha hablado!, el pecador debe ser castigado. Su columna puede ser aplastada; sus huesos pueden ser rotos, sus tendones desgarrados, su pelo arrancado de su cráneo; su sangre puede ser derramada sobre la tierra y ser revuelta en una espuma sangrienta" -_ Cantando palabras de hechizo, el poder magico de Godou aumentaba ligeramente - _"Me convertiré en aquel que entierra los colmillos en la carne del pecador, que la voluntad del Lord sea seguida: ¡Serás purgado!,_ _¡El Jabalí te destrozará! ¡El Jabalí te exterminará!._ _¡Este es mi alarde de victoria sobre los dioses, el himno de mi fuerza!_ _. ¡Este es mi insulto a los dioses, que son mis rivales!,_ _¡Esta es mi declaración de desafío, con el fin de aprovechar mi fuerza asesina de dioses!_ \- Mientras más cantaba esa palabras, la tierra se movía violentamente, mientras que todo ser vivo que podía sentir el poder se aterraba, incluso muchos de los familiares escaparon abandonando a su maestro por seguir sus instintos - _"_ _¡Oh dioses etéreos, todos ustedes que han oído este verso mio, enfuréscanze por la muerte de sus hermanos!,_ _¡Oh dioses ctónicos, todos ustedes que han oído este verso mio, esperen inútilmente por el día en que mi sacrilegio regrese contra mi!,_ _¡Oh dioses marinos, todos ustedes que han oído este verso mio, enlútense con un canto fúnebre ante su propia impotencia!,_ _Soy el enemigo de todos los dioses! ¡Soy el usurpador de la fuerza divina!"_ \- Terminando el canto sagrado, la tierra debajo de las 2 enormes y pesadas valquirias empezó a temblar.

Entonces de la tierra, una enorme masa muscular de un color negro como la noche salió, de manera violenta y destructiva, 2 grandes colmillos, tan filosos que podrían cortar con facilidad el acero más poderoso del mundo, un gran hocico y un tamaño indescriptible de 20 cm de alto y una gran cantidad de ancho, casi no entraba por completo en la escuela.

Esa bestia era la 5ta encarnación de Verethragna, el **[Jabalí]** , uno de los más poderosos derechos divinos de Godou y una de sus mejores cartas del triunfo.

Entonces el inmenso animal miro a sus victimas y con suma habilidad y rapidez, con sus cuernos los perforo, pero no se detuvo, corrió en un circulo y aplasto a los otros 4, gracias a que Godou ordeno no ir por un lado, no se acercaba a los alumnos fuera del combate, en el caso de Guiche que era su rival, no ordeno nada y debía de tener cuidado con ser pisado.

\- DETENTE - Ordeno el rey a su bestia divina, quien se detuvo temporalmente, no es que le gustara escuchar a Godou, sino que ya había aplastado a su objetivo, pero su aparecía uno nuevo entonces aplastaría a ese nuevo objetivo - Ahora Guiche, lo repetiré una sola vez, discúlpate con siesta de rodillas y promete que no harás que la despidan y si te llegas a negar... aún me quedan muchos trucos más - Dijo mientras de la nada, su cuerpo empezaba a crecer de gran manera, superando en menos de un minuto a las valquirias de Guiche.

El noble al ver eso y la sádica y violenta mirada de Godou, como su tamaño y las bestias que le servían lo aterro tanto que se había orinado en los pantalones, pero aún así se paro y corrió lo más rapido posible a donde la Maid y con su cabeza tocado el piso se disculpo una y otra vez, prometiendo que no la despidida una y otra vez.

\- "Puedes retirarte" - Dijo mentalmente Godou al jabalí de inmenso tamaño.

\- _[La próxima vez que me llames, que sea algo más interesante]_ \- Dijo el Jabalí, aunque todos solo escucharon {Roar].

Entonces el jabalí desapareció de la nada.

Los nobles estaban sorprendidos y aterrados, sus ojos en Godou mostraba miedo, un absoluto miedo,, entonces el rey hizo desaparecer su armadura, la cual había usurpado tras la derrota del **[Gran Sabio Que Iguala Al Cielo]** , así como la Ruyi Jingu Bang.

Una vez terminado eso, una vez que estaba sin armadura, miró a su espalda, donde se encontraba Louise, quien estaba un poco asustada, pero calmada de ver a su familiar intacto, eso la alegro un poco.

Pero el miedo de los presentes era mayor, todos los alumnos estaban temblando, Siesta estaba algo asustada, pero había sido cautivada al ver por que Godou peleaba tanto, eso la hizo un poco feliz, pero los nobles estaban temblando.

Como un plebeyo logro convocar algo como **eso,** que eran esas palabras que decía antes de invocarlo, que era esa armadura y como la invoco, era un plebeyo y nada más, algo como eso era imposible.

El rey quien sonrió ligeramente, estaba por ir con su maestra, pero ya tenía planeado decir las 1ras palabras a su ama.

\- Bueno al parecer... - Dijo Godou quien caminaba a donde su maestra, pero de la nada.

- **[Incinerar]** \- Un hechizo fue lanzado a Godou, el cual fue una enorme bola de fuego del tamaño de un mini sol, el cual impacto de lleno contra el joven - Se encuentran todos bien - Pregunto el que lanzó el ataque al joven familiar, el cual era el maestro Colbert.

\- Porque hizo eso - Pregunto una iracunda Louise a su maestro - Porque le lanzo ese ataque.

\- Alguien capaz de invocar algo como eso no es nada bueno, debía de eliminarlo ahora antes de que lastimara a alguien - Explicó el maestro a su alumna - Puede que fuera su familiar Miss. Valillére, pero como maestro, mi deber es eliminar cualquier cosa que pueda dañar a los alumnos.

Los alumnos estaban ahora más calmados, eso era bueno, alguien que era un plebeyo invocara algo como eso debía de ser eliminado...

Pero...

Realmente funciono, era el pensamiento de todo el mundo.

Un plebeyo invoco a 5 familiares, se hizo gigante, convoco un bastón magico y con sus puños solos fue capaz de destruir golems de bronce, así que... _eso_ realmente fue asesinado, era el pensamiento de todos los alumnos.

\- Si es así, entonces usted debe de cometer suicido - Dijo una voz del lugar de la explosión, deteniendo a todas los nobles y al maestro, quienes voltearon a ver el lugar de la explosión con miedo y sorpresa en sus ojos.

\- Imposible - Dijo Colbert al ver como, de la nube de humo causad de la explosión, salia ileso el familiar.

Colbert era un maestro del más alto nivel en magia, incluso con un hechizo tan sencillo como lo es **[Incinerar]** , era tan mortal como hechizos de alto calibre de fuego, nadie y repito, NADIE, sería capaz de sobrevivir a ese atraque como si nada y menos ileso, pero ahí estaba, el familiar que trato de asesinar intacto y con una mirada salvaje en su anterior calmado rostro.

\- Lo pasare por esta vez, pero no olvide mi promesa, aún me queda mi habilidad más destructiva y poderosa - Advirtió Godou al profesor de manera calmada, dando a entender que el próximo ataque podría ser peor, causando que el profesor bajara su varita - Deberían aprender a escuchar a las personas, soy un pacifista y no me gusta la pelea, así que, si baja el arma, olvidare lo que paso hace un instante - Dijo Godou ya calmado ante el misterioso pecador.

El maestro bajo su barita para evitar el daño a los alumnos.

Louise al ver que el profesor estaba fijado en Godou, se alejo de él y fue a donde su familiar y eso aterro a muchas personas, sobre todo al maestro.

\- Espere Miss. Valillére - Trató de detenerla el maestro, pero la ignoro, entonces Louise quedo delante de Godou.

\- ¿Pero que diablos fue eso? - Pregunto en un grito Louise a Godou, cosa que sorprendió a todos los presentes - En realidad eres un plebeyo, que eran esos poderes, como te volviste un gigante, como sobreviviste a ese ataque... responderme, es la orden de tu ama - Dijo o más bien ordeno Louise a Godou.

\- Bueno - Dijo Godou pensando en lo que podía decir, ya que, la persona que se encargaba de hablar sobre él y su posición era su esposa de rubia cabellera.

\- Al parecer se ha metido en graves problemas, no es verdad, su majestad - Una voz noble y poderosa que ya había escuchado antes hablo, todos voltearon a ver al futuro rey de uno de los grandes reinos de Tristein, Irklanda, Sieg, pero Godou estaba sorprendido por como lo llamó.

\- Espera, como que, majestad - Pregunto un noble con miedo en su voz.

\- Solo es un plebeyo - Dijo otro alumno, pero con terror en su voz.

\- No, eso es un monstruo - Dijo otro.

Entonces los alumnos demostraban con la voz el miedo que impartían ante el poder del rey demonio, pero entre más quejas oía Sieg, su sonrisa crecía más.

\- CÁLLENSE - Una orden directa sonó de su voz, callando a todo el mundo - Que osadía de su parte, interrumpir a un rey hablando, acaso están intentando insultarme - Pregunto Sieg y todo el mundo se calló, salvo los que estaban en un nivel a la par con el futuro rey - Ahora, déjenme explicarles...

\- Tu sabes sobre mí - Pregunto sorprendido Godou al mago con quien había hablado hace un rato.

\- Así es su majestad - Dijo Sieg con gran respeto, cosa que molestaba un poco a Godou - En mi país, Burihelum no es el único ser al cual tenemos respeto, sino también a uno de sus iguales - De la nada, los ojos del diablo rey se abrieron con sorpresa.

\- Me estas diciendo que en este mundo hay otro Campione - Pregunto Godou con gran sorpresa y con una salvaje sonrisa.

\- Así es - Dijo el futuro rey al rey demonio - Por eso se que es usted, su majestad, pero no soy el único - Ante esas palabras, la sorpresa de Godou incremento.

\- Los hijos de los elementos, del aire, el fuego, la tierra y el viento no olvidaremos vuestro infernal nacimiento, como aliados o enemigos, como inferiores, solo tenemos el respeto y el miedo a ustedes que nos gobiernan - De la nada, una voz inexpresiva pero llena de poder fue la que hablo, mirando a la persona, o familiar para sorpresa de Godou, pues quien hablaba era la tsukaima de Sieg - Nosotros los familiares lo recordamos en su totalidad... creo que ahora se les llama Campione.

\- Ca-Campione - Repitió Louise y muchos de los nobles, con miedo, interés, nervios y muchas emociones más.

\- Si - Dijo Sieg - Ahora mismo les diré quien es esta persona o que es...

De la nada, el joven saco un libro y lo abrió, cosa llamó la atención de Tabitha, entonces cuando encontró la pagina, empezó a recitarla.

 **Extracto del libro del siglo XIX del mago Italiano Alberto Ricardo, Rey Demonio.**

Aquellos que han completado esta formidable hazaña, se les concede el titulo **Campione-God Slayer.**

Entre los virtuosos lectores, puede que algunos piensen que exagero con ese título y se extrañarán, otros puede que piensen que hago un alboroto excesivo sobre ello.

Sin embargo, quiero **Enfatizarlo** nuevamente.

 **Campione - God Slayer -** Es el Gobernante Supremo.

Ya que puede matar a un ser celestial, puede por consiguiente, invocar los poderes divinos de los Dioses.

 **Campione - God Slayer -** Es el señor.

Ya que el poder para matar a una deidad esta en sus manos, puede dominar a los mortales sobre la tierra.

 **Campione - God Slayer -** Es el demonio.

¡Así que en toda la humanidad viviendo en la tierra, aquellos que tengan el poder para oponerse-les no existen!.

Los alumnos estaban con una mirada de miedo, era imposible, si lo que decía era verdad, ese hombre había...

\- Me esta diciendo que... eres un... rey - Pregunto incrédula y aterrada Louise al saber como había tratado a su familiar pase a su verdadero estatus.

\- Solo de nombre - Dijo Godou a su compañera - Nunca me ha gustado ser tratado como un rey en realidad, no creo merecer ser tratado como tal, así que, no me molesta que me hablas con normalidad, no tienes que arrodillarte ni nada, aunque si cambiamos unas cosas como la cama o la comida no me quejaría, pero realmente no necesitas cambiar todo, sigo siendo tu familiar.

Aunque tratando de calmar a Louise, los nobles no le creían y se arrodillaron en muestra de lealtad ante el rey demonio, como los familiares, aunque algunos más difícilmente que otros.

\- Pero, como fue que la magia de Colbert no afecto a... Godou-san - Pregunto la maga de 1ro con quien Guiche estaba saliendo a escondidas.

\- La magia no me afecta - Dijo Godou de manera tranquila.

...

Ante esas palabras, los nobles se habían congelado.

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de los nobles una y otra vez, aquello que mostraba la diferencia entre un noble y un plebeyo, ese poder de la naturaleza dada a los grandes... era destruida ante el cuerpo de esas personas, eso era aún más imposible.

\- Si que los reyes demonios son interesante - Dijo Sieg con una divertida sonrisa en cara - Su Eminencia tenía razón, sus iguales son capaces de convertirse en el centro de todo.

-...- Ahora fue el turno de Godou de quedarse congelado por un instante - Que dijiste - Pregunto Godou al mago caballero.

\- Que su Eminencia tiene razón... ah, su eminencia es la Campione que gobierna nuestra tierra - Dijo Sieg, sin saber lo que ese nombre significaba para Godou.

\- "Su Eminencia... no es posible, no es posible... pero solo _ella_ seria feliz siendo llamada de esa manera, pero no es posible ¿verdad?, no hay posibilidad que _ella_... _Nee-san_ este en este mundo ¿verdad?, aunque... no hay electricidad o barcos ni trenes, todo es como en la antigua Grecia, donde todo era por caballos y a mano... este que sería el mundo perfecto para _Nee-san_... no hay forma de que ella este aquí... ¿verdad?! - Pensaba Godou con gran nerviosismo, ya que, si era quien pensaba que era, un problema podía surgir más de lo que podía esperar.

* * *

 ** _Y con esto el capítulo 1 ha terminado._**

 ** _La batalla entre Godou y Guiche finalizo, realmente estaba deseando hacer este momento, aunque tuve que pensar cual derecho divino usar para la batalla, pensé en las [_ Warlord Persian] _, pero no, pues tenia muchas restricciones que no podían ser cumplidas, pero deje la aparición del Jabalí como uno de los derechos divinos para aterras a Guiche._**

 ** _Luego pensé en uno de los derechos divinos de Godou que tenía para más adelante, pero negué, sería demasiado para esta pelea, entonces llegue a un solo punto, usar el poder del [_ Gran Sabio Que Iguala Al Cielo _], el cual es el nombre de los derechos divinos otorgados por el rey mono._**

 ** _Siempre pensé que Godou debía de quedarse con sus derechos divinos de Sun Wukong, pero lamentablemente no lo hizo, pero por eso, se los dí en este fic, como uno de los 3 dioses que ha asesinado Godou sin contar a Verethragna._**

 ** _Ahora vieron a un posible aliado, enemigo de la serie, la Campione del reino del nuevo personaje, que pasara si se llegan a conocer, podría ser la persona que piensa Godou._**

 ** _Ahora, aclarare que no le daré a Godou la espada_** ** _Derflinger, pues ya tiene a Ame no Murakumo y lo usare para algo más adelante._**

 ** _Ahora, sin nada más que decir..._**

 ** _Nos leemos luego..._**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	3. Inicio de los Problemas (Parte 1)

_**Review:**_

 **Ghost IV:**

Me alegra oír eso, me inspira para poder hacer más capítulos.

 **Exride 1:**

No soy un dios generoso, solo soy un escritor inspirado en ese momento y tu un gran suertudo.

 **Shadow 127:**

No hay nada que agradecer, el que dejen Reviews me ayudan a tener mayor inspiración para hacer los fic´s y no contestaros sería muy descotes con ustedes que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi serie.

 **Sumoner Dante:**

Me alegra saber eso, la verdad estoy surgió de imprevisto y es bueno que te diviertas, pero vaya coincidencia **es** esa.

 **Kiminari:**

Pues ninguna magia puede controlar a un Campione, por lo tanto con solo incrementar un poco su poder magico destruyo el efecto de control mental de las runas, y no hay un benefició exactamente, pero tal vez le deje la habilidad de la espada o le ponga una nueva, en sí no se que voy a hacer con las runas, lo sigo pensando.

 **Lux Dragneel:**

Me alegra saber que la batalla te entretuvo, pero no pude hacer nada, un mago nunca es rival para un Campione, pues sera tras los eventos ocurridos que tengo planeado, justamente con 2 celestiales, pero sin duda hasta yo quiero escribir ese reencuentro, sobre los derechos, creí que fue una trampa que no se los hubiera quedado, pero es una lastima que no lo haya hecho en la historia original, sobre las historias y sus actualizaciones son difíciles por la inspiración, tiempo y sobretodo el hecho de la escuela, es realmente algo pesado, pero lo intentare lo mejor que pueda.

 ** _DISFRUTEN EL FIC. ^O^_**

* * *

 _ **Acto 2.- El Inicio de los Problemas (Parte 1).**_

Caminando de un lado a otro, con una mirada de póker perfecta, se encontraba el 7mo rey de su mundo y 2do del actual, Kusanagi Godou.

Tras la batalla contra el noble Guiche, Godou se había presentado o más bien, el futuro rey de un país cercano, Sieg y su Familiar, lo presentaron como el Rey Rakshasa que era y obtuvo miedo y respeto de los nobles, aunque por la batalla tuvo que ir con el director a afirmar que no le haría nada a los estudiantes, siempre y cuando no lo hicieran enojar.

La advertencia no había sido del agrado del director, pero como un rey demonio asesino de dioses, los mortales no podían ir en contra de sus palabras, asintiendo en su pedido, el director lo dejo ir, aunque claro, no tenía otra opción, ya que, era escuchar las ordenes del rey o morir, así de fácil.

Pero lo que ponía nervioso al rey no era eso, sino que, la persona que dejo al Rey de Irklanda, en una posición más baja y ahora ella gobierna, es una persona que era llamada su igual, además de ser llamada **[Su Eminencia]** y debido a la forma de vida de este mundo, era perfecta para ella, sin cosas más allá de carrozas y caballos, con todo lo que hay hecho a mano o con la naturaleza.

No tenía una descripción apropiada de la reina demonio, pero savia que si alguien la miraba, tenía que sacarse los ojos, si alguien escuchaba su voz, debía cortarse las orejas después de escuchar algo que hiciera olvidar la voz de la reina, además de que, es una poderosa mujer capaz de vencer a un ejercito invencible ella sola de un golpe.

Todas esas descripciones dadas por el joven príncipe al rey demonio solo lo aterraban.

Solo conocía a una persona con tal poder y con tal orgullo, su hermana jurada, pero no debía ser posible, no entendía como llego a ese mundo y de ser posible, como siga en pie ese lugar.

No podía ser verdad, era una broma del destino y era otro Campione de este mundo, eso debía de ser la opción correcta, pero de ser así, que tipo de persona sería, sera tan problemática como Doni, tan molesto como Alexander o un arrogante hombre como Voban, sea cual sea la posibilidad, esperaba que no fuera como su hermana jurada, eso seria una broma de muy mal gusto.

Eso es inaceptable en todos los sentidos.

\- Vas a estar así toda la noche - Pregunto la dueña del cuarto donde vivía el rey - Desde que te enteraste de la otra Campione has estado muy extraño - Dijo Louise algo preocupada por su familiar, aunque fuera un rey con un poder igualitario o superior a los dioses, era su familiar que invoco.

\- Y tu pareces muy feliz en estos momentos - Dijo Godou a su invocan-te, quien desde la batalla contra Guiche, ella estaba más feliz que nunca.

\- Y como no estarlo - Dijo Louise con una gran sonrisa - Yo les dije a todo el mundo que invocaría al más poderoso, majestuoso, invicto, superior y elegante familiar y aunque en un inició pensé que había fallado, ahora resulta que invoque a un asesino de dioses, ja, eso les demostrara a todos que no soy una cero - Dijo Louise con una alegre y hermosa sonrisa.

\- Y porque eres llamada la cero - Pregunto Godou mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama de Louise, a quien se le apago un poco la sonrisa.

\- Desde mi nacimiento y crecimiento en la magia, nunca he tenido ni un solo hechizo bien, de ningún elemento, agua, tierra, fuego, viento o cualquier otro que llegara a existir, siempre causo una explosión y por eso, es que me llama, Louise la Zero, quien tiene 0 posibilidades de usar un hechizo correctamente o usar algún elemento... y que no tiene un gran cuerpo - Dijo muy desilusionada la maga de explosiones.

\- Pero incluso así, invocaste a una persona capas de matar a un dios, siéntete más orgullosa - Dijo Godou de manera calmada mientras acariciaba el cabello de Louise, quien se sonrojo fuertemente - Te voy a contar algo y escucha con atención - Dijo Godou y Louise la miro - En mi mundo, hay un idiota muy molesto que se llama Salvatore Doni, apodado **[El Rey de Espadas]** , porque era un genio en la espada, invencible con su espada que es capaz de cortar todo en el mundo, esa persona quería ser un paladín, pero para hacer eso, necesitaba ser un genio en la batalla y un gran usuario de magia, pero no tenía talento para ello y solo tenía su habilidad con la espada, pero con esa habilidad, se convirtió en un Campione, demostrando a muchas personas que incluso un idiota sin talento magico, puede hacer un acto llamado imposible con su propia fuerza.

Louise miró a Godou, su sonrisa cálida y amable, mientras era consentida con las suaves caricias de su familiar, aquello le agradaba bastante, no sabía que era, pero sentir a Godou cerca de ella, le hacía sentir muy cómoda y... única.

\- Como te volviste un Campione - Pregunto Louise a Godou.

\- Es una larga historia - Dijo Godou a Louise.

\- Aún no es muy tarde, tenemos tiempo, cuéntame como te volviste un asesino de dioses - Pidió enérgicamente la joven bruja al rey, quien recordó a la más joven de sus esposas, Hikari.

\- Bueno, todo empezó con un viaje y mi cumpleaños No. 16... - Empezó a contar el rey demonio a su maestra.

* * *

Aun sin salir el sol por completo, los ojos rojizos del crepúsculo del amanecer eran suficientes para que el sueño del rey fuera interrumpido, con sus ojos abiertos, noto lo que era un tipo de tela, confundido, no recordaba eso en la habitación donde se encontraba, aunque tampoco se sentía como el heno donde dormía, bajando su mirada...

\- "Pero que..." - Pensó Godou al ver que en sus brazos se encontraba Louise durmiendo usando su pecho como almohada, eso sonrojo al rey demonio - "Pero que diablos paso... no me digan que yo..." - Pensaba aterrado Godou ante la posibilidad de que algo muy grave pudiera haber pasado.

\- [No es lo que piensa rey] - Dijo la espada azabache en el brazo derecho de Godou a su rey con una voz algo adormilada, Godou escucho a su espada al saber que sabía lo que paso ayer - [Fue mucho peor].

-...- Su cerebro y su cuerpo se congelaron en ese mismo instante, mientras ponía una expresión de terror puro.

\- [Jajajaja] - De la nada, la sonora risa de la espada sagrada causo sorpresa en el rey demonio - [Era una broma, no paso nada, solo por el cansancio, ambos terminaron dormidos en la misma cama, no hicieron y no paso nada, así que no se preocupe, rey]

\- "Eso no fue para nada divertido" - Reprimió el asesino de dioses a la espada divina de hoja azabache - "Casi se me detiene el corazón, *suspiro*, como sea" - Dijo el rey mentalmente, entones con su mano movió ligeramente a Louise - Despierta, oye Louise, levántate de una vez o llegaras tarde - Con el constante llamado de su familiar y los ligeros movimiento que le hacía Godou, la maga peli rosada se despertó.

\- Buenos días - Dijo Louise mientras se estiraba, pero al limpiar sus ojos y mirar a su lado, se encontró con el rey -...- No dijo nada y se sonrojo fuertemente, casi parecía un tomate madura, entonces con todas sus fuerzas - Kyaaaa - Soltó un gran grito de vergüenza,

* * *

\- Ya te dije que no paso nada, solo nos quedamos muy cansados cuando te estaba contando mi historia y terminamos descansando en la cama, no hemos hecho nada - Dijo Godou a su maestra, solo de nombre, mientras se vestía y aunque Godou debía hacerlo originalmente, como no era un plebeyo, era muy indigno que lo hiciera.

\- Esta bien te creo - Dijo Louise a su familiar aun sonrojada - Además, es obvio que no hicimos nada, de lo contrarió no tendríamos la ropa puesta y estaría tirada en el suelo, yo estaría muy adolorida como para moverme y además... no creo que hicieras ese tipo de cosas - Dijo con un tono bastante nervioso y avergonzado Louise a Godou.

\- Ya veo, muchas gracias - Dijo Godou muy aliviado, en realidad, no quería que pensara que era un tipo de mujeriego que se aprovechaba de las mujeres como Liliana pensaba que era.

Una vez que Louise se termino de vestirse, el rey demonio junto con su invocante salieron de la habitación rumbo a la cocina donde podría comer algo, cosa que el rey realmente deseaba.

* * *

En la entrada del comedor de los nobles, el rey estaba sin avanzar desde hace un rato, Louise curiosa no había entrado todavía, estaba curiosa de las acciones de su familiar, porque no entraba para poder comer algo, debido a que era un rey, debía de tener un asiento y una buena comida, pero entonces, porque no entraba en búsqueda de comida, el rey entonces soltó un suspiro, cosa que llamó más la atención de Louise.

\- Te sucede algo malo - Pregunto Louise a Godou al ver como suspiro, como si se hubiera rendido a algo.

\- Creo que comeré afuera - Dijo Godou a Louise, cosa que hizo sorprenderla de gran manera.

\- ¿Porque? - Pregunto Louise bastante confundida - Ya no eres un plebeyo nada más, dentro debe de haber deliciosa comida y un lugar para ti en una mesa, no hace falta que salgas con los familiares - Dijo ella, pero Godou únicamente puso una amarga cara en su rostro, confundiendo a Louise.

\- Hay cosas que realmente no me agradan y lo que pase tras entrar, era algo que no me gusta, no te preocupes, solo ve y come, ya encontrare comida y más cosas - Dijo Godou acariciando la cabeza de Louise, quien se sonrojo.

Godou entonces se retiro, alejándose poco a poco del comedor, mientras Louise seguía curiosa, pero decidió que le preguntaría más tarde, por lo tanto, abrió las puertas del comedor y entro, pero entonces...

 _[MIRADA][OBSERVAR]_

La mirada de todos los alumnos se fijaron en ella...

No, miraban hacía donde ella estaba, buscando con miedo en sus ojos, todos los presentes estaban con ojos temerosos, como si hubiera una bestia peligrosa y hubiera entrado en la sala...

Ahí fue donde comprendió todo Louise, esas miradas eran para Godou, debía admitirlo, de no ser por lo feliz que estaba por haberlo invocado ella igual mistaría miedo ante el rey demonio, miraría a Godou con temor en su máxima potencia y por esos penetrantes miradas de miedo, es que Godou eligió comer fuera, para no tener que soportar la mirada de miedo, que le daban las personas, los magos a él.

Caminando, sin nadie en su espalda, todas los magos se sintieron ligeramente más calmados, pero aún temían.

Louise llego a su asiento y empezó a comer con cierto dolor en su pecho.

* * *

Sentado y rodeado por cada familiar invocado, más que nada con reptiles, el joven rey demonio estaba en calma con los familiares de los magos, aun cuando eran más débiles, como un rey demonio con "Acero" en él, los familiares se sentían atraídos ante el poder de un "héroe", como polillas a la luz.

\- Pareces más feliz con ellos que con los humanos - De la nada, una fémina voz llamó su atención, una voz que había escuchado el día anterior.

\- Bueno, se que me temen un poco, pero es mejor pasársela con seres con quienes puedes estar en paz, que con personas que te miren con puro miedo - Dijo Godou para alzar la vista y encontrarse con el familiar de Sieg, aquella hermosa oni - Y tu, porque no estas con tu amo - Pregunto ahora Godou.

\- Como los Rakshasa, no somos bien tolerados entre los humanos, ya que, los Oni hombres raptan a hermosas mujeres para hacer actos sexuales, además de ser vistas como seres despreciables, por eso mismo, los Onis no somos muy queridos en los reinos humanos - Dijo la hermosa Oni con una triste sonrisa en su bella cara, mientras que Godou observo a la joven.

\- Sabes, aunque a comparación de los ogros, los humanos somos débiles, no somos muy diferentes - Ante las palabras del rey demonio, la Oni miro al joven rey, quien acariciaba a Flare, el familiar de Kirche - Muchos hombres deben verte con ojos nada santos, como una mujer fácil, lamentablemente, eso es algo que no se puede cambiar, a una dama solo se le debe de tratar como una dama, no como un objeto de un solo uso, debe de ser duro - Dijo Godou, ofreciendo una sincera y cálida sonrisa.

El monótono rostro de la Oni, de la nada, obtuvo un lindo tono rosado en sus mejillas, no esperaba ni aquella declaración y menos esa última sonrisa por parte del joven.

\- Tionishia - Dijo la Oni, pero Godou ladeo su cara en señal de no entender - Mi nombre es Tionishia - Dijo al Oni a Godou, quien ya había entendido todo.

\- Encantado, yo soy... - Estaba por presentarse, pero antes de poder hacerlo.

\- Kusanagi Godou, lo sé, te presentaste frente a Sieg ayer, se te olvido - Dijo Tionishia con su habitual tono monótono, entonces se sentó a un lado del rey - Los ogros somos los más cercanos a ustedes, los reyes demonios - Continuo hablando, entonces Godou solo escucho - Rakshasa era el nombre del rey de todos los ogros, por eso, los reyes demonios, los asesino de dioses como tú, son los líderes de los ogros, onis y demás, ustedes que son lo más temido en el mundo, son pocos los que entienden lo solitario que es, aunque claro, son pocos los reyes demonios que ven esa maldición.

Godou no dijo nada, pero su mirada paso a Tionishia, quien miraba el cielo con unos calmados ojos, mostrando que realmente bella era.

\- Nunca he estado solo - Dijo Godou y Tionishia fue quien decidió escuchar a Godou ahora - Tengo a grandes amigos, aunque son algo molestos, realmente no estaría hoy aquí de no ser por ellos - Con una sonrisa en cara Godou hablaba con Tionishia - En este mundo, es posible que me vean como en mi mundo, con miedo, teman de mi poder y de mi estatus, después de todo, soy el rey demonio que gobierna sobre los magos, es obvio que no me verían como una personas común y corriente - Dijo con una débil sonrisa.

\- Creo que el destino de los llamados demonios no es buena en lo absoluto - Dijo Tionishia con una suave sonrisa - Pero no piensa tomar control de Tristein, digo, Su Eminencia tomo control del reino de mi amo, Sieg, en un solo día, pero veo a Su Majestad con el mismo deseo que Su Eminencia, por lo tanto, me preguntaba desde hace ya un tiempo, "Que tipo de persona es Su Majestad", pero resulto ser más suave que la Reina Yakshini, es algo sorpresivo - Dijo Tionishia a Godou con una hermosa sonrisa al rey.

Ambos soltaron una sonrisa y continuaron hablando entre ambos, de esa manera matar el tiempo mientras que los amos de los familiares terminaban de comer.

* * *

No pasó muchos para que los magos salieran de la cocina para ir a clases, entonces cada mago fue a donde se encontraba sus familiares, aunque grande su sorpresa y miedo al ver a sus familiares alrededor de Godou, exceptuando el Dragón de Tabitha y la Serpiente Dragón Marina de Luna, las cuales estaban mirando alejados al rey demonio.

\- Bueno, el tiempo ha llegado, debo de ir con Sieg en estos momentos, nos vemos en otra ocasión Su Majestad - Dijo Tionishia mientras se levantaba y se marchaba.

\- Realmente eres bastante misterioso - Dijo una voz en su espalda, entonces volteando a ver a su ama de rosados cabellos - Cuando se hicieron amigos - Pregunto curiosa Louise a su familiar y superior.

\- Tuvimos tiempo para hablar - Dijo Godou el cual se paro y se estiro - Vamos - Pregunto y la maga de rosada melena asintió ligeramente.

* * *

En un salón de clase de la academia, todos los alumnos y familiares se encontraban en la espera de la maestra, aunque el área era realmente pesada desde que Godou, un rey demonio más poderoso que cualquier mago se encontraba presente junto con ellos.

Aunque pareciera un humano, aunque fuera originalmente un plebeyo, esa persona era el rey entre los reyes, el mago más poderoso que jamas haya existido, un verdadero ser al cual temer, humano o bestia, eso era algo que realmente era la causa del miedo de los presentes.

Pero entonces una persona entro, una maestra de castaños cabello ligeramente ondulados, una tez ligeramente morena y de unos ojos marrones, un rostro adulto y confiable, usaba una tunica morada y un sombrero del mismo color, aquella adulta mujer de unos 30 y algo de años que estaba ligeramente fuera de figura entro con la intención de poder empezar las clases.

\- Buenos días clase, les dio la bienvenida a su segundo año, soy la profesora Chevreuse y soy una maga del elemento tierra, soy conocida como: Chevreuse la Arcilla - Se presento formalmente la maestra a su grupo de alumnos - Ahora, ¿Alguien podría decirme los 4 grandes elementos de la magia? - Pregunto con una voz amable mientras observaba a su grupo, pero una persona hasta atrás dijo.

\- ¿Es profesora y no se sabe eso? - Y muchas personas empezaron a carcajear ante la broma a la maestra.

\- Le advierto que ya me han cantado cosas de usted antes, Sr. Longbottom - Dijo la maestra sin voltear a ver al mago burlón de su clase - Acaso nadie lo sabe, que lastima, sera un punto menos para todos los magos aquí presentes - Dijo la profesora, pero entonces un alumnos respondió.

\- Los 4 Grandes Elementos son el **[Agua]** , la **[Tierra]** , el **[Fuego]** y el **[Viento]** \- Respondió con gran dignidad una voz conocida del rey, mirando a Guiche contestar con una rosa en su mano.

\- Parece que ya se recupero... acaso todos los rubios problemáticos son de recuperación rápida - Pregunto Godou en un susurro al ver como Guiche había regresado a ser como antes.

\- Y vaya coincidencia Srta. Chevreuse, yo también soy un mago del elemento tierra, Guiche D. Gramon, El Bronce se me conoce - Dijo Guiche con elegancia en su voz.

\- El Oxidado más bien - Dijo nuevamente Longbottom, causando risas nuevamente, no obstante Guiche decidió no responder y volvió a su asiento.

\- Bien dicho Sr. Gramon, eso es correcto y durante todo este tiempo, pienso enseñarles la magia de tierra, la tierra es la magia la cual permite la creación de las cosas, por ahora, veremos lo más sencillo de la magia alquímica - Dijo mientras sacaba 3 piedras y las puso en el escritorio del salón.

En un instante empezó a recitar con las palabras del idioma original, entonces Godou sintió el poder nacer y la piedra obtuvo un brillo dorado y las piedras habían pasado de 3 piedras sencillas y corrientes a 3 piedras de latón, una persona normalmente lo hubiera confundido con oro, pero el rey reconoció el color a la vez que recordaba a una vieja adversaria.

\- Eso es oro - Dijo Kirche sorprendida y algo interesada al ver las piedras brillando en un amarillento color.

\- No, en realidad es Latón - Dijo Godou a la hermosa dama de fuego, quien volteo a verlo como los demás magos - Que, se diferenciar el oro con el latón, no es tan raro.

\- Efectivamente - Dijo la maestra impresionada - Usted debe de ser el terrorífico rey demonio del cual se habla por toda la escuela, es un gusto conocerlo su majestad - Dijo la maestra mientras alzaba un poco su vestido y bajaba su cuerpo en señal de respeto como una dama - Aunque vos es un familiar, eh oído que es un mago también, porque no intenta el conjuro que acabo de hacer y nos demuestra su control en la magia, si no es mucho pedir claro esta - Dijo ella con total gracia y elegancia de una dama mayor.

\- Creo que pasare - Dijo Godou con una sonrisa ligeramente nerviosa - No creo que sea buena idea.

\- Seguro - Pregunto la maestra al familiar y alumno de la clase.

\- Hazlo - Dijo Louise y Godou volteo a verlo - Lo dice un maestro así que debes de hacerlo, quieres ser normal aquí, has lo que los demás hacen - Dijo su ama y Godou solo pudo suspirar.

Levantándose de su silla camino a donde estaba el escritorio, debido al nivel magico, la maestra 8 enormes piedras de oro para ver el potencial magico del rey demonio, pero Godou estaba nervioso, debido a la divinidad **[El Gran Sabio que Iguala al Cielo]** tenía un perfecto control de la magia, pero no podía controlarlo en un 100%, debido a que no solía practicar la magia.

\- _"Que la tierra tiemble y los cielos griten, eh aquí cuando ordeno y demando, que el agua se termine, que el cielo caiga y que la tierra se vuelva oro"_ \- Palabras de hechizo nacido del interior de su mente por el **[Libro Secreto del Amanecer]** y el control de magia del rey mono.

Las enormes piedras empezaron a brillar violentamente tras que las palabras de hechizo terminaron de ser recitadas, un intenso brillo más segador que el de la maestra se vio en el aula, todos los alumnos y maestros como familiares taparon sus ojos, cuando el brillo pasó vieron el resultado.

\- Imposible - Dijo la maestra al ver el resultado, entonces los alumnos voltearon a ver a la maestra.

\- ¿Eso es latón?, parece más brillante - Pregunto Kirche al ver las 6 esferas, que efectivamente brillaban con un amarillo más intenso que las piedras de la profesora.

\- No - Dijo la maestra Chevreuse - Esto es oro de verdad... has convertido oro en rocas, el sueño de todo alquimista - Dijo la maestra tan sorprendida que no se lo creía.

\- Hizo oro - Dijeron todos los nobles con sorpresa.

Godou estaba de pie sin saber que hacer o decir, simplemente se retiro del escritorio de la maestra y regreso a su lugar alado de Louise, pero los magos estaban impresionados, aquel rey hizo lo que ningún otro mago pudo hacer, Godou notó las miradas y se acerco a Louise.

\- Hice algo malo - Pregunto preocupado al ver como todos lo observaban.

\- No, todo lo contrarió - Dijo Louise más que sorprendida en verdad - Tu acabas de cumplir los sueños y metas de los alquimistas, transmutar piedras en oro, ningún solo alquimista había logrado eso, por eso mismo es que te observan, por cometer algo que nadie más había logrado antes - Aclaró igual de sorprendida que los demás magos a su familiar.

Godou simplemente se alzó de hombros, era un Campione, su poder magico era simplemente superior al de cualquier otro ser existente en ese mundo y su único rival serían los dioses, quienes podían volver el mundo de oro si así lo deseaban.

* * *

La clase termino con tranquilidad, Godou estaba algo aburrido por las clases, pero entendía un poco mejor ese mundo, sobre todo la magia.

En este mundo la magia es una cosa que solo las personas de sangre noble poseen y solo existe la magia que usan los 4 elementos y subcategorias que entraban en un elemento puro, pero los magos no usaban magia o entrenaban con el cuerpo, únicamente su magia y varita, eso era todo lo que había en ese mundo, cosa que era realmente interesante, pues no era como la magia de su mundo.

Pero si la comparaba con la que conocía, era demasiado débil, desde la magia hasta los magos que la utilizan, pero una persona con un poder magico tan grande como los dioses mismos que no usaba su poder o su magia y trataba de vivir como una persona normal, así que opto por simplemente no decir nada y caminar junto a su maestra.

\- Y ahora que vamos a hacer - Pregunto Godou a Louise al ver que las clases habían terminado y la verdad es que en aquella escuela, aparte de estudiar o leer un rato, no había nada más con que distraerse.

\- Pues tenemos el resto del día libre - Dijo Louise a su familiar - Después de clases los alumnos suelen juntarse con personas para hablar o ir a algún lugar de la academia con la finalidad de gastar el tiempo, usualmente suelo ir a mi cuarto y leo un poco - Dijo ella a su familiar mientras le contaba con su día a día.

\- Ya veo - Dijo Godou quien internamente suspiró de aburrimiento, no era una persona con una forma de diversión simple, pero hacer lo mismo una y otra vez no era de su agrado.

Godou tendría que pensar como pasar las tardes a partir de ahora, ya que eso de leer libros todos los días no era de su agrado, no obstante tampoco tenía una forma segura de como pasar el resto del día.

\- No hay un pueblo o una cuidad cerca - Pregunto Godou a su ama, quien volteo a ver a su familiar.

\- Hay una ciudad a unas 2 horas en caballo - Informo Louise a su familiar, el cual miro la salida de la escuela - Porque preguntas, acaso quieres ir a la cuidad - Pregunto Louise a Godou, no es que le importara que estuviera con ella todo el tiempo, pero si saber donde se encontraría su familiar.

\- No estaría mal poder ver como es la ciudad, además de que es muy aburrido estar en un solo lugar todo el tiempo - Dijo Godou a su maestra con sencillez - Por cierto, que están haciendo en ese lugar - Pregunto Godou señalando un área en especifico donde habían alumnos de la clase de Louise entrenando con sus familiares.

\- Cierto - Dijo Louise como si se hubiera acordado de algo de suma importancia.

\- ¿Que pasa? - Pregunto Godou a la niña de rosados cabellos.

\- Dentro de una semana es la exhibición - Dijo Louise con cierta preocupación, mientras que Godou solo pudo pensar en una sola cosa.

\- ¿Que es esa exhibición? - Pregunto Godou a su ama, la cual volteo a ver a su familiar, no era nada del otro mundo como para ocultarlo y en si era algo de lo que realmente no se preocupaba mucho por ahora.

\- Cada año se hace una exhibición de los familiares invocados por los alumnos del 2do año de la academia, donde mostramos los talentos y a su vez la afinidad que hay entre amo y familiar, la reina viene en persona para calificar el concurso como una jueza invitada - Informo Louise a Godou para explicar lo que veía.

Pues Kirche practicaba con su salamandra trucos con su aliento de fuego, Guiche miraba y peinaba a su topo familiar para que quedara con una gran presentación sin un truco en verdad, Montmorency le colocaba un listón a su pequeña rana, Luna practicaba con su dragón serpiente marina y sus impulsos de agua y muchas más personas de 2do practicaban y practicaban.

\- Como puedes hablar en un inició pensé en darte un discurso emotivo, pero con esos poderes que tienes puedes ganar el concurso fácilmente - Dijo Louise con una gran sonrisa en cara, no obstante, el rey no compartió esa sonrisa como su ama.

\- No creo que sea buena idea usar mis poderes Louise - Dijo Godou a su amiga y compañera, la cual volteo a verlo entre sorprendida y confundida - Los poderes de un Campione no son juegos, el uso de ese poder puede traer problemas muy grandes, después de todo, los Campiones somos los que aplastan las irracionalidad de la irracionalidad dictada por los dioses, somos peor que los desastres naturales mismos, usar mucho mis poderes podría invocar a legiones de demonios, ángeles, dragones o despertar a un dios, sería demasiado riesgoso.

Louise entonces pensó en las palabras de Godou, no sabía mucho de los campiones como el rey de las tierras de Irklanda, tal vez debía de tratar de saber más sobre su familiar.

\- Ya veo - Dijo Louise a su familiar pensativa - Por ahora iré a buscar unos libros y posiblemente planee algo para la exhibición de una semana, hasta la noche eres libre de hacer lo quieras.

Louise se retiro y fue a la biblioteca para obtener unos libros de magia y poder hacer un conjuro correcto por una vez en su vida.

Godou miró a su alrededor, la verdad no tenía ninguna sola intención de estar caminando de ahí para allá y fue en búsqueda de algo que hacer y con suerte ver si alguien iba al pueblo cercano y de esa manera ver si encontraba algo interesante.

* * *

Caminando por media hora desde su separación con su maestra, Godou pasó por la salida de la escuela y se sorprendió al ver una carreta preparada así como el director de la academia, un anciano hombre de cabello canoso largo que llegaba hasta la espalda, de una tez blanca y unos ojos de una tonalidad violeta, su rostro arrugado mostraba una calma y ligera confianza en él, usaba una camiseta blanca de manga larga y un pantalón negro, así como una capa negra en su espalda, pero la carreta no era para él, sino para la persona delante de él.

Una hermosa dama de la edad de Kirche y Luna, su cabello blanco como la nieve pura que llegaba hasta los muslos, de una piel ligeramente pálida, como si el sol nunca la tocara, sus ojos de un hermoso color morado oscuro, su rostro era muy hermoso, competía con la belleza de un hada de su esposa Liliana, usaba el uniforme escolar y una capa de color negro, lo que indicaba que era de 2do año como su ama, pero que competía con Kirche y Luna en su busto, el cual era casi tan grande como el de las ya nombradas, acompañándola y posiblemente su familiar era una serpiente de un color extraño, pero Godou lo sabía, sus instintos se lo revelaban, ese dragón no debía ser subestimado.

\- Muchas gracias por permitir mi ida a la cuidad de Tristein, se que no es un momento fácil o el mejor momento - Dijo con clara voz suave y con un tono digno de la nobleza.

\- No hay problema alguno, una alumna como usted no tiene nada de que preocuparse - Dijo el director de la academia a la alumna delante de él.

Godou al escuchar lo suficiente decidió acercarse a la entrada, posiblemente podía pedirle a la noble que lo llevara a la cuidad con ella y de esa manera poder encontrar algo con que matar el tiempo.

Cuando estuvo cerca de ambas personas, ellos voltearon a ver y se sorprendieron al ver al rey demonio gobernante de los magos, el director mostraba el miedo de un mago ante un ser superior, podía ser el mago más poderoso de la academia, pero incluso él era un insecto se se le comparaba con un Campione, pero la alumna que estaba por viajar a la ciudad no lo miraba de esa manera, lo miraba curiosa, como si fuera una niña observando a un adulto.

\- Es bueno volver a verlo Kusanagi-sama - Dijo el director al joven rey demonio con miedo en su voz.

\- Igualmente - Dijo Godou con una forzada sonrisa, realmente no le gustaba hablar formalmente con una persona a la cual le daba tanto miedo - Por mera coincidencia escuche su conversación de ir a la ciudad de Tristein - Dijo Godou tocando el tema que hablaban los magos, el director estaba temeroso de lo que diría el rey y la joven solo estaba de curiosa ante lo que pudiera pasar - Si no es una gran molestia, me gustaría ir a la cuidad.

El director abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa, que pensaría hacer Godou en Tristein, el realmente no deseaba que el rey saliera de la escuela, pero tampoco podía negarse a las ordenes del rey demonio, pero tampoco podía hacer algo si la alumno no aceptaba ir acompañada del rey, incluso como mago y director, era la decisión de una sola persona.

\- ¿Quiere ir a la cuidad Tristein? - Pregunto la alumna de 2do año y el joven rey demonio asintió con amabilidad.

\- Si, pero no tengo forma de ir a ese lugar - Dijo con una sonrisa el rey a la hermosa dama de blancos cabellos, la cual entonces con una agradable sonrisa dijo.

\- Entonces suba - El director y el rey demonio miraron sorprendidas a la noble cuando dijo esas palabras - Yo me dirijo a la cuidad, debido a que debo de buscar algo muy importante, si así usted lo desea, porque no me acompaña a la cuidad - Godou estaba más que sorprendido, un noble le pidió ir con él o en este caso ella, sin tenerle miedo.

El directo pensó que podría ser peligroso y que la noble acepta que el rey demonio la acompañe por el hecho de que es el deseo del rey, por lo que se le ocurrió una brillante idea, claro que no podía detener las ordenes del rey demonio, pero si su atención era por una hermosa dama para una buena noche, entonces tenía una forma de salvar a la noble de ese destino.

\- Esperen un poco por favor - Dijo el director y ambos jóvenes voltearon a verlo - Esta bien si ustedes desean ir a la cuidad, pero como es un lugar nuevo, dejen que un guía los ayude, así que esperen aquí - Entonces el director se marcho, dejando a los 2 jóvenes esperando.

Fueron cerca de 5 minutos para que el director regresara con una persona extra, la cual era adulta, posiblemente alguna empleada en de la escuela y usuaria de magia.

Su cabello era de un color verde como el jade mismo, el cual era atado en una cola de caballo y en la frente se peinaba a los lados, dejando expuesta la frente de la dama, de una tez blanca muy suave y hermosa, de unos ojos dorados-verdosos, un fino rostro muy hermoso y elegante, su sonrisa era bastante linda pero parecida a la sonrisa de una serpiente, usaba un vestido azul con una linea blanca en el centro y blanco en el final del vestido, el cual se concentraba en el área del busto, el cual no era muy grande pero si decentes, además de llevar un báculo, el cual era su varita para la magia.

\- Esta es la Srta. Longueville y sera la guía de ambos - Dijo el director mientras presentaba a la 2da persona en mando en la academia de magia.

\- Esta seguro de esto Osman-sama - Pregunto Longueville al director de la academia.

\- Por supuesto que sí - Dijo el director mientras se alineaba la barba con la mano derecha, entonces la hermosa maestra suspiró - Entonces súbanse antes de que se haga más tarde - Dijo la maestra y los 2 alumnos asintieron a las palabras de la maestra y ambos subieron en la carrosa.

Tras eso, los caballos fueron empujando la carrosa y a los 3 magos que iban dentro de ella, los cuales iban a la cuidad de Tristein, pero Osman se quedo mirando la salida y como el carruaje se iba haciendo más y más pequeño, hasta que desapareció de su vista.

\- Lo lamento Srta. Longueville, pero es la única forma de proteger a los alumnos de esta escuela, si la lujuria de un Campione es como su instinto de batalla... realmente lo lamento - El director dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su despacho, mientras que en la lejanía, una sombra observaba con una sonrisa.

\- El 1er paso esta completo, es hora de iniciar la 2da fase del plan - Dijo una sombría voz mientras observaba como el rey se marchaba - Pronto el continente de Tristein caerá ante mi y mi patria y de esa manera me darás tu mano, oh diosa mía - Dijo la sombra mientras sacaba un colgante con la imagen de Louise.

* * *

\- Por fin - Dijo el rey mientras se estiraba y bajaba de la carroza, esas 2 horas fueron lo más largo de su vida, pero por fin llego a la cuidad y podía explorarla por completo y ver si había algo interesante que pudiera llevarse al castillo y con eso perder algo de tiempo.

\- Bueno, ahora tengo que irme para buscar aquello por lo que he venido, con su permiso su alteza - Dijo le bella maga de platinos cabellos mientras daba una ligera inclinación ante el rey.

\- No piensas acompañarnos en la guía - Pregunto Godou a la animada niña delante de él.

\- Tengo otros asuntos, así que optare por rechazar la amable invitación, pero si logramos reunirnos más tarde tal vez sea posible, por cierto, mi nombre es Syndra del Vellac Venzent - Se presento con el típico nombre absurda-mente largo de los nobles.

Tras eso, Syndra se fue del lado del rey demonio y de la maestra de verdes cabellos.

\- Bueno, que tal si me sigue y le muestre el pueblo - Pidió con una sonrisa la maestra a Godou, quien asintió ligeramente y acompañaba a la maestra.

* * *

Al paso de una hora el rey no había encontrado nada interesante, lo único que vendían en ese lugar eran armas o cosas para el hogar, cosas que realmente no le interesaban o libros y de eso ya estaba ligeramente harto, pero entonces vio al pueblo en linea mientras observaban la calle, entonces el rey miró a la maestra y ella al ver la mirada, con una débil sonrisa nervios alzo los hombros en señal de no saber nada.

Picado por la curiosidad se acerco al lugar donde las personas estaban haciendo una linea en las aceras, empujo un poco y llego al final y observo el motivo de aquel enorme trafico, lo cual era al parecer, un tipo de festival andante, pasando guardias y carrozas, hasta que en la última, Godou observo con asombro a la hermosa dama sentada en el carrusel.

Una hermosa joven de unos 18 años, su cabello corto y bien arreglado de una tonalidad violeta, su tez blanca como el mismo melocotón y unos azules orbes tan puros como el mejor mar cristalino, su fino y suave rostro que detonaba su nobleza, tenía un aura idéntica a la que poseía su esposa Erika, usaba un vestido blanco largo que cubría todo el cuerpo, aunque la zona del busto resaltara un poco, una capucha morada y una gema verde en el centro de la capucha, como un collar con 3 jades.

\- Es hermosa - Dijo Godou impresionado al ver la belleza que podría rivalizar con Erika.

\- Ella es la reina Henrietta - Dijo Longueville al rey asesino de dioses, quien volteo a ver a la bella maestra - Tras la muerte de su padre, ella tuvo que tomar el lugar de reina, es una persona muy amable y realmente es muy respetada y querida por todas las personas del reino, no hay ninguna persona en todo el continente que no la conozca o sepa de su belleza.

Godou no lo dudaba, pero el conocía bien a las mujeres, más de lo que desearía a decir verdad, por eso noto la sonrisa forzada que estaba dando, pero que podía hacer él, el peso de gobernar era algo que el desconocía, nunca quiso tomar control total de Japón y por ende, nunca fue un rey por completo.

Cuando la reina desapareció de la vista, todos los ciudadanos se retiraban con la clara intención de regresar a su hogar o a su trabajo, pero el rey aun quería pasear antes de volver a la escuela de magia, no quería irse sin llevarse algo que lo entretenga, por lo tanto buscaría hasta que el sol se ocultara.

* * *

En una tienda algo lejos de donde el rey se encontraba, un vendedor con cara de rata observaba la puerta a ver si alguien entraba y compraba una de sus distintivas armas, para su suerte, así sucedió, pues un hombre tapado con una gabardina entro en la tienda.

\- Bienvenido - Dijo el dueño con cara de rata a su cliente - Busca acaso algún arma en particular, una elegante espada, una dura hacha o acaso una formidable lanza - Pregunto el cliente mientras movía la mano, pero el cliente no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo camino a un barril.

El hombre reviso en cada barril y examino cada arma que sacaba, el filo no estaba completo del todo, otras estaban por oxidarse, las empuñaduras no estaban bien puestas y otras con solo verlas sabía que se romperían si se tocaban, pero su vista pasó hasta una última espada.

Estaba ligeramente oxidada y su filo estaba envuelto en una gran suciedad, el mango era ciertamente interesante y más aun la figura que se formaba antes del filo, ese hombre la examino de mango a filo, sin perder ningún área de aquella espada, entonces se acerco al mercader y saco una gran bolsa y la soltó en la mesa, no espero que el hombre contara lo que le dio y solo salió de la tienda con la espada.

El hombre rata parpadeo por la sorpresa y sonrió de felicidad, llevaba tiempo queriendo deshacerse de aquella molesta espada, si ganaba 500 piezas de cobre era una ganancia, pero al abrir la bolsa, sus ojos brillaron el amarillo dentro de la bolsa.

Oro y oro y más oro, dentro había el dinero suficiente como para vivir tranquilamente por cerca de una vida mortal, todo eso por una espada tan ridícula, pero a quien le importaba, ahora era rico y no le molesto nada más, sin saber los problemas que ese evento podría provocar a un largo futuro, pues a lo lejos de esa tienda.

\- Y pensar que terminarías en las manos de un indigno protegido, pero no te preocupes espada sagrada que guío a los héroes en la victoria, con tu poder, podremos llevar la victoria a los aprisionados y derrocar a los inútiles nobles que se creen mejor - Dijo el hombre con capucha a la espada, mientras se retiraba.

* * *

La noche llego más pronto de lo que había imaginado, por lo tanto, las 3 personas que habían venido desde la escuela de magia no podían regresar a la escuela, al parecer cosas extrañas estaban sucediendo en la cuidad y la reina había dictado un toque de queda, por lo tanto tuvieron que buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar una pequeña pero sencilla posada, aunque el interior y sus sirvientes... eran otra cosa.

El dueño era un hombre de 28 o 30 años de un corto cabello negro, su tez era morena por el ardua trabajo en el sol, sus ojos era de un tono oscuro como la noche, su rostro era algo fino pero no quedaba con su apariencia, tenía la mirada y sonrisa de una doncella, sus labios eran bastante carnosos y pintados de rojos, además de tener un bigote mostacho y una barba de chivo, usaba una camisa corta que solo protegía la parte del pecho y un short morado que no llegaba ni a las rodillas, además de que tenía un musculoso cuerpo de atleta, ese hombre se presento como Scarron, el dueño de la posada y un grupo de hermosas damas que eran sus hadas.

La posada era algo lujosa pero no tanto, era de 2 pisos y con gran espació, en la 1ra planta era la zona de bar de la posada y la de arriba era la zona de descanso de la posada, por lo tanto, los 3 fueron a pedir una habitación para cada uno, pero la maestra regreso con una mirada ligeramente forzada.

\- Pude obtener posada en este lugar, pero solo quedaban 2 habitaciones, por lo tanto, la Srta. Syndra debe de dormir en la habitación cuyo número es la 213, mientras el rey Kusanagi y yo dormiremos en la 214 - Dijo la maestra ligeramente incomoda, pero el rey se sorprendió ante eso.

\- Espera, no hace falta eso, porque no usted duerme con Srta. Syndra en la 214 y yo duermo en la 213 - Dijo Godou tratando de evitar estar a solas con una mujer y que lo catalogaran de pervertido, pero la maestra volteo a verlo.

\- No puedo hacer eso - El rey y Syndra parecían confundidos por aquella repentina declaración de la maestra - La Miss. Syndra es una dama y en esta posada no hay ni un solo hombre que intente algo con ella, pero si hay muchas hermosas y voluptuosas damas, usted que si es un varón joven con un enorme apetito sexual es más un peligro y yo estaré bien siempre y cuando me protega bien con magia de roca, por lo tanto, es mi deber mantener vigilado al hombre en esta ocasión - Ante esa declaración el rey se quedo de piedra y sonrojado.

En su mundo era natural que le dijeran esas palabras, pues de esa manera Erika y las demás podían ir a la misma recamara que él, aunque actualmente con su relación algunas veces no dormían, era una cosa diferente con personas que no conocía y la verdad era que si negaba tanto eso, podía sonar sospechoso y si lo catalogarían como un pervertido, pero pensó en Pros y Contras de aquella situación.

Si demostraba que no era un pervertido, la próxima vez lo dejarían estar solo y ganaría la confianza de las personas y de paso no lo catalogarían de pervertido, un contra era que dormiría con una persona del genero opuesto, al final sería una batalla perdida.

\- Esta bien - Dijo el rey con un suspiró de derrota, él ya sabía la regla universal de "Ningún hombre con sus 3 neuronas le ganara a una mujer y sus 75 neuronas" (Aprobado por Franco Escamilla).

\- Bien - Dijo la maestra al ver que el rey no pensaba iniciar una discusión.

Entonces los 3 se sentaron a comer un poco antes de subir a sus recamaras y poder ir a sus recamaras para poder descansar en paz y al día siguiente poder de regreso a la escuela.

* * *

Syndra se despidió del rey y de la maestra y fue a su recamara, mientras que el rey fue entro a la suya y la observo, no era nada ton ostentoso y era un cuarto de madera con 2 camas individuales con una mesita donde había una vela, un escritorio pequeño y unos baúles para guardar las cosas, un lugar sencillo para personas no tan adineradas pero que era elegante a su propio estilo.

El rey sonrió y fue a la ventada, observando un poco la cuidad que era iluminada por las tenues luces de las "lamparas" y las bellas casas que habían, no había ni una sola alma en pena fuera por el toque de queda dictado por la preocupación de la reina a su reino.

El rey observo detenidamente el infinito horizonte, algo dentro de él indicaba caos, la imagen de un caballo blanco creado por las llamas de sol se hizo presente en su cabeza, entonces lo miró a su lado, en una forma astral.

\- Te veo muy inquieto últimamente - Dijo el rey a su fiel corcel, el cual siempre le entregaba la victoria con las llamas del sol, pero el corcel miró al rey - Este mundo es muy diferente, lo sé, pero deseo que me habices el momento de actuar, como un Campione, siempre estoy listo para cualquier situación.

El caballo asintió ligeramente, mientras se desvanecía lentamente, entonces el rey se fue a acostar en su cama, entonces la maestra entro luego, el rey observo a la hermosa maestra y su rostro se volvió de un intenso rojo como el mismo rubí, pues la "pijama" de la maestra era muy...

Un camisón verde suave transparente que dejaba ver sus senos de blancos colores y sus rosadas aureolas, su cintura perfecta para el parto, incluso la suave curva de su trasero y sus blancas piernas, sus verdes y suaves bragas casi transparente que casi no dejaban paso a la imaginación, entonces la hermosa maestra soltó su cabello, el cual llego hasta la espalda y unos mechones cayó a los lados de su rostro, provocando que el rey no apartara la vista de la maestra, por lo hermosa que se veía bajo la luz de la luna.

\- Que pasa - Pregunto la maestra al joven rey demonio - No es bueno observar a una dama con esos lujuriosos ojos - Dijo la dama con una pervertida sonrisa en cara, el rey se sonrojo - Acaso el rey no desea dormir esta noche, pero no sea brusco, otras personas no podrían dormir.

El rey se sonrojo y cuando estaba apunto de decir algo, la hermosa maestra soltó su camisón verde, dejando expuesta su blanca piel y su generoso busto, entonces lentamente se acerco a la cama del rey, el cual estaba tan rojo y sorprendido que no podía hablar.

El rey termino acostado en la cama y la maga sentada arriba del joven, su mirada demostraba que no planeaba detenerse.

\- "Hace tiempo que deje de sentirme como una mujer, me pregunto si seré capaz de soportar su lujuria" - Se preguntaba mentalmente la maestra, pero con una sonrisa en cara puso sus manos en el pecho del rey y las bajo hasta el final de la camisa, para poco a poco levantarla.

El rey estaba tan sorprendido que no podía moverse, pero la impresión de eso no duro, detuvo las manos de la maestra, pero ella acerco su cara al del rey y se observaron.

* * *

En lo alto de una catedral en la cuidad, una sombra sonrió con malicia mientras miraba a lo lejos la posada donde se encontraban las 3 personas llegadas de la academia, observando el cuarto donde Syndra se desvestía para ponerse su pijama, pero la sombra sonrió con lujuria.

\- Es hora de que el plan empiece - Y con eso, su poder magico se intensifico y una orden de seres de las sombras se puso en movimiento - Vayan mis siervos, tráiganme a Syndra, es hora de que la reina de la oscuridad renazca de sus fatídico fracaso - Exclamo la sombra con un tono maniático.

* * *

En lo alto del cielo, se podían observar a 2 seres divinos los cuales portaban armaduras uno era de un blanco color y el otro de una armadura rojiza, los cuales tenían una conversación.

\- Es suficiente hermano, es imposible que pueda aceptar algo tan estúpido como eso - Declaro el joven de armadura carmesí a su hermano mayor - Como se atreve nuestro padre a invocar a un asesino de nuestra clase, no pienso perdonarlo, yo mismo me haré cargo de él.

\- Espera un momento - Detuvo el joven de blanca armadura - Nuestro padre debe de tener un motivo para esto, déjalo en paz, si desciendes a la tierra, una guerra puede iniciarse y muchas vidas podrían terminar, hagas lo que hagas quédate en el palacio del cielo y no intervengas con las decisiones de nuestro querido padre.

\- Lo lamento hermano, pero como dios de la guerra y la justicia debo de castigar a los pecadores y eso es lo que es el rey demonio - El joven de armadura rojiza entonces se retiro de aquel lugar con una clara misión.

\- Que esta pasando en la tierra y que es la oscuridad que esta consumiendo la luz que padre tanto ha protegido - Dijo el ser de blanca armadura - Si las cosas van mal, tendré que ir a ayudar al rey demonio - El ser celestial también se retiro, dejando aquel espació vació.

Y esa misma noche, los eventos que desatarían un infierno vivo en el rey demonio, habían aparecido uno a uno y su destino como señor de la guerra y la victoria, se harían notar rápidamente al mudo.

* * *

 **Y con esto se termina un nuevo capítulo del Familiar de la Victoria.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado a todos, ya que como pudieron notar no seguí la historia original del anime, debido a que no tenía una buena trama para la aparición de un rey demonio, por eso mismo he creado eventos para cosas futuras y actuales para que sea posible usar todo el poder del rey demonio en las tierras de magia de Halkeginia.**

 **Como pudieron notar, efectivamente puse a Syndra de LoL en el fic, pues necesitaba un motivo para este evento y pensé que maga debía de poner para que sucediera, la verdad no logre decidirme y un amigo mío fanático de LoL me recomendó poner a Syndra, Lissandra o a Sona como motivos del evento, al final tome a Syndra porque era joven y si podía recitar los hechizos, no obstante puede que meta a otro personaje, todo depende de las situaciones de los eventos futuros del fic.**

 **Ahora, Fouquet si existe y si se vera como la ladrona y maga maligna, pero no por eso mismo vaya a ser igual que en la historia original y por ahora tomara un papel muy importante en esta historia, por ahora, sobre cuantos enemigos hay en la serie, por ahora son 4, pero si es necesarió, entonces creare más villanos para futuros capítulos del fic.**

 **Si ustedes quieren ver a un personaje de algún anime o película o serie díganmelo y lo consultare con un amigo que me esta ayudando con algunas cosas de mis fic´s.**

 **Sin más que decir...**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	4. Inicio de los Problemas (Parte 2)

_**Acto 2.- El Inicio de los Problemas (Parte 2).**_

En una pequeña y sencilla posada **[Las Hadas de Mesmerising]** en el reino de Tristein, en la habitación 214 se encontraban 2 personas, uno era el rey demonio que usurpo la autoridad del dios de la guerra y la victoria y la otra era la secretaría de la escuela mágica de Tristein, el rey Campione Kusanagi Godou y la Srta. Longueville, pero ambos estaban en una situación algo subida de tono.

La hermosa maestra de la academia solo portaba sus verdes y traslucidas bragas mientras estaba sentada arriba del rey demonio, con su intimidad en la zona donde se encontraba el lugar de la hombría del rey, el cual estaba sorprendido y por ende no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal situación.

Usualmente Liliana detendría a Erika quien estaría en el lugar de la maestra, incluso Liliana trataría de detener a Ena de unirse a las idioteces de Erika o como algunas veces pasaba terminaba con despertar con las 4 en la cama al mismo tiempo, pero algo estaba mal en esa ocasión y todo empezaba con la persona arriba de él no era alguna de sus esposas.

La maestra entonces se acostó y su rostro quedo a la par con la del rey, el cual estaba muy sonrojado por la cercanía de la dama a él y su exposición, el rey abrió ligeramente los labios para poder reclamar aquella situación, pero fue callado antes de decir algo por los labios de la maestra.

Godou abrió fuertemente los ojos ante la sorpresa de sentir como la maestra lo besaba, como su lengua entro a su boca sin permiso alguno y empezó a estudiar la boca anfitriona, desde los más ligeros pliegues hasta los duros dientes del rey, entonces algo cálido rozo su lengua, algo caliente y húmedo.

La maestra sonreía mentalmente al ver como el rey no hacía nada, paso sus manos hacía los pectorales del joven, no era un hombre musculoso, pero tenía los músculos bien entrenados para un joven de su edad, entonces empezó a acariciarlo, mientras continuaba el beso.

El rey no sabía cómo reaccionar o que debía de hacer, si usaba su poder podía lastimar gravemente a la maestra, tenía que pensar cómo salvarse de aquella excitante situación, pero no podía aceptarla, estaría traicionando a las mujeres que tanto amaba, no debía de aceptar algo como eso, pero la maestra soltó su boca y fue a su oreja.

– No está haciendo nada malo – Dijo Longueville al rey, quien se sorprendió al saber que la dama entendía sus miedos – Usted es un rey y está bien que preserve la imagen de esa persona tan especial, pero siéntase libre esta noche, usted es un rey y puede tener lo que desee, no es malo ser avaricioso, solo es señal de que sabe su posición – El rey no podía decir nada, pero tampoco lo animaba a hacer algo – Relájese ho mi señor, esta noche le quitare todo el peso de la carga que lleva en su espalda.

Godou no pensaba aceptar, esas cosas solo eran para parejas, no podía hacerle eso a Erika y las demás, no importa cómo, estando apunto de decir algo, la maestra tapo la boca del rey con su dedo.

Godou intento forcejear pero algo lo detuvo. Calor, un inmenso calor estaba conquistando su cuerpo mientras llamaba por justicia. Godou conocía esta reacción y pertenecía a su 3ra encarnación, el **[Semental Blanco]** y por ende, solo podía significar una cosa.

Godou logro empujar a la hermosa dama debajo de él y Longueville se sorprendió un poco, pero decidió ignorar aquello y dejar que el rey demonio fuera quien gobernara la pasión de la noche, pero Godou no tenía la misma idea que Longueville.

– Algo se acerca – Susurro con suma firmeza el joven rey demonio, cosa que llamo la atención de la maestra.

Un sonido se escuchó en el otro cuarto, lugar donde estaba la compañera de viaje del rey y la maestra. Godou bajo de la cama y abrió con rapidez la puerta para ir al otro cuarto, donde ruidos de forcejeo sonaban bastante fuerte y con una gran fuerza dio un golpe a la puerta tirándola y se encontró con Syndra y…

Seres de una piel o pelaje color negro como la oscuridad infinita y que tenían apariencia de coyotes o hienas, aquellas criaturas estaban agarrando a Syndra y la empujaban o la rasguñaban con sus afiladas garras negras mientras la chica lloraba por ayuda.

– Ayúdeme su alteza – Dogo por ayuda la maga de platinos cabellos con sumo miedo en su voz.

Godou al ver esos seres noto que el caballo ardía por dentro –" _Fue aquí en este lugar, que Susanoo dirigió a mil deidades rebeldes en rebelión. Mil espadas de pie sobre la tierra, usadas como muros de la ciudad para defenderse de los enemigos, Aquí, es decir, la Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi!, ¡El acero que rompe mil espadas!"_ – Palabras de hechizo provocaron que en la mano derecha del rey apareciera una espada negra.

Los demonios al escuchar las palabras del joven fueron a matar al que los observo, pero el rey con el conocimiento básico de esgrima y kendo partió a la mitad a los demonios que iban por él y luego salió corriendo para cortar a los demonios que tiraban de Syndra.

La maga se levantó de manera rápida y abrazo con fuerza el abdomen de Godou, mientras que los demonios se alistaban y se preparaban para eliminar al humano o mago que se interponía en su camino, pero aquella espada azabache les daba un muy mal presentimiento.

Godou sabía que si peleaba contra aquellos seres de las sombras, podía llegar a destruir el local entero usando siquiera la mínima parte de su magia. Cerrando los ojos la imagen de un libro apareció y la voz del rey lanzo palabras de hechizo.

– " _Frío del alma que los pecadores teme, frío de la muerte que viene a mi nombre, congela a los demonios y monstruos delante de mí"_ – Magia usada por el libro secreto y el conocimiento del gran sabio que iguala al cielo.

Un inmenso frío que superaba el bajo cero congelo a cada demonio en el área, pero Godou sabía que había más demonios cerca o incluso estaban lejos pero se acercaban de manera rápida y eso iba hacer un mayor problema. Syndra temblaba de miedo ante los sucesos que pasaban, Godou abrazo con fuerza a Syndra y acerco su boca a la oreja de Syndra para susurrar unas palabras.

– Todo estará bien, estoy aquí a tu lado – Syndra temblaba con lágrimas en sus ojos y apretaba más fuerte a Godou – No temas – Acaricio con suavidad la cabeza de la maga – Podrás llorar todo lo que quieras, pero 1ro debemos ir a un lugar seguro.

Syndra se alejó de Godou asintiendo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y su cuerpo temblaba. Godou se sonrojo fuertemente tras notar la "pijama" de la dama, un Baby Doll morado transparente que dejaba ver su cuerpo sin lugar a la imaginación, unas muy pequeñas bragas que no parecían más que hilos finos y un casi inexistente triángulo que cubría la vista de su parte más noble.

– Y donde queda ese lugar seguro – La voz de la maestra sonó en la espalda de ambos jóvenes e hizo pensar a Godou sobre lo que dijo Longueville.

– **[Los demonios son susceptibles al poder sagrado, si vamos a una Iglesia entonces ellos no podrán entrar y la chica estará a salvo]** – Dijo la espada telepáticamente a su poseedor con un tono serio, Godou sabía que las cosas que atacaban a Syndra venían en grandes cantidades y era peligroso usar sus poderes descuidadamente en aquel lugar.

– Sígueme – Dijo Godou mientras empezaba a correr y no tardo nada en que Syndra y la maestra siguieran al joven rey demonio.

Saliendo a la oscura calle del reino de Tristein, las 2 magas corrían detrás del rey demonio quien corría a una velocidad estándar para que las chicas no se alejaran de él. Desde donde se encontraba buscaba una iglesia donde pudiera entrar y evitar que los demonios los dañaran, pero sabía que los demonios no lo permitirían tan fácilmente.

Godou libero un poco de magia y sintió con suma sorpresa que el poder del **[Gran Sabio]** era posible su uso, solo tendría una sola oportunidad y no podía fallarla sin importar nada, entonces incremento un poco su magia y empezó a cantar las palabras de hechizo.

– _"Nacido en la tierra con valentía en sus inicios, tu que eres un mono y obtuvo la iluminación, quien nació del vació y causó estragos en el cielo. Que es eterno y equivalente al cielo he aquí mi nombre conocido y que he usurpado, yo soy..."_ **[El Gran Sabio Que Iguala al Cielo]** **– Las palabras de hechizo que le daban el poder del rey mono.**

 **La rojiza armadura apareció en el cuerpo del joven y con su poder divino invoco a unos pequeños monos para que fueran a buscar a los demonios más cercanos y los detuvieran, debido a que Godou no podía usar poderes poco destructivas, solo podía contar con los familiares monos del gran sabio que iguala al cielo.**

 **Uno de los monos corrió por todo el reino con una misión secundaría aparte de detener a los demonios, entonces con gran velocidad corrió por las calles en búsqueda de una iglesia cerca de donde pudieran ir a evitar a los demonios. Suerte fue que no tardó mucho en encontrarla entonces regreso a donde su invocador para indicarle donde quedaba la iglesia más cercana de la zona.**

 **El pequeño mono llegó donde se encontraba Godou indicándole que le siguiera para poder ir a la iglesia, entonces Godou corrió un poco más rápido como las chicas en su espalda, mientras los monos combatían con el poder de una bestia divina emanadas con la bendición del Acero como la velocidad divina.**

 **Los 3 magos lograron observar la iglesia y corrieron lo más rápido posible para evitar que los demonios los atraparan, entonces tocaron la enorme puerta de madera para que alguien le abriera la puerta rápidamente. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos cuando una persona abrió la puerta de la iglesia.**

 **Godou se sonrojo al ver a la persona que había abierto la puerta de la iglesia. Un hermoso cabello rubio lacio que superaba la rodilla y de una blanca piel sumamente hermosa y unos ojos azules como el mar, lo que sonrojo a Godou no era el hermoso rostro de la joven mujer sino su ropa. Que pasaba con las mujeres de ese mundo y la ropa para dormir. Un Baby Doll azul transparente que dejaba ver sus irrealmente grandes pechos con su delgada cintura y su gran trasero que era cubierto por una delgada tela azul en un triángulo que por poco cubría lo importante.**

 **– En que puedo ayudarles – Pregunto la hermosa dama a las personas delante de la iglesia.**

 **– Unos demonios nos persiguen y esperábamos que nos permitiera entrar en la iglesia para obtener la protección de dios – Dijo Godou con una frase que había leído en uno de los videojuegos de Sorimachi le había prestado hace un tiempo, pero la hermana al escuchar esas palabras abrió los ojos con sorpresa.**

 **– Entren rápido, en la casa del señor estarán protegido del mal (Sé que el dios tiene un nombre, pero realmente no quiero escribirlo todo y simplemente lo llamare dios o señor) – Dijo la dama dejando entrar a los 3 chicos.**

 **–** **[Solo para que lo sepa de antemano, una vez usted entro en este lugar el poder divino fue destruido por el poder divino que usted tiene y la iglesia ya no posee un poder divino que los proteja de los demonios]** **– Las palabras que había dicho Ame no Murakumo había puesto muy nervioso a Godou en ese instante –** **[No sé preocupe tanto mi rey. Para solucionar el problema solo debe de recitar un hechizo protector en toda la iglesia y poner su poder sagrado en vez de la del dios]** **.**

 **Godou sabiendo que los consejos de su fiel compañero acero eran siempre acertado no dudo para nada, busco en el** **[Libro Secreto del Amanecer]** **un hechizo protector de demonios para recitarlo, no tardo nada para encontrar el hechizo correcto.**

– _"Palabras sagradas benditas de los justos y poderosos. Elocuentes mis palabras sagradas dictada al pueblo. Que la protección del cielo sea entregada a la tierra bendita y a mi pueblo sagrado, que las palabras de sanación y luz destruyan el mal que aplaca lo justo"_ – Palabras de hechizo salieron de la boca del joven rey demonio mientras su poder mágico incrementaba de manera drástica y toda la iglesia se llenaba con el poder divino que emanaba del cuerpo del joven rey demonio que representaba la guerra y la victoria.

– Con esto debería bastar – Bendición de la luz otorgada por la divinidad de Verethragna y un conjuro cantado del **[Libro Secreto del Amanecer]** , con esto la iglesia obtuvo un nuevo poder divino que alejaría a los demonios de la iglesia.

– Rezando a nuestro señor Burihelum – Pregunto la hermosa mujer de rubios cabellos a Godou. El joven asesino sabía que las palabras infundidas con poder eran para proteger a la iglesia de los demonios que los buscaban, pero no podía decir eso a una creyente del dios de aquel mundo – Creo que hay unas habitaciones dentro de la iglesia, iré a ver que estén en buenas condiciones para avisarles si pueden usarlas – Con una inclinación respetuosa la hermosa dama se retiró. Antes de irse un poco lejos recordó algo – Donde quedaron mis modales – Dijo realmente avergonzada para mirar a Godou – Mi nombre es Melpha.

La hermosa dama dejo el cuarto para ir en búsqueda de unas habitaciones para las 3 personas que habían llegado a la iglesia. Godou se sentó en una de las bancas de la iglesia para descansar un rato de los eventos recientemente acontecidos, como podía pasar tal evento en un momento como este.

De la nada, Syndra se acercó a Godou y el joven rey miro a la hermosa chica de platinos cabellos. La mirada de ambos jóvenes se entrelazo observando los ojos del otro, Syndra en un rápido movimiento se sentó en las piernas de Godou cruzando las de ella en la espalda de Godou y pegando su cara al pecho del mismo.

Godou se sorprendió ante el repentino acto de Syndra, pero luego sintió como su camisa se sentía ligeramente humedad, pero la humedad no se detenía. Godou pasó sus brazos por la espalda de Syndra para abrazarla con suma dulzura y calidez, ella ahora necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y parece que fue Godou.

La niña no dejaba de llorar o temblar por el miedo de ser perseguidos como atacados por demonios. Godou podía ser un Campione y estar acostumbrado a ello, pero magos y sobre todo jóvenes como Syndra no. Godou libero una mano de su abrazo para acariciar la cabeza de la asustada niña.

– Dormirías hoy conmigo – Pregunto Syndra con una aterrada voz, Godou pensaba negarse ante tal proposición, bajo ninguna circunstancia es aceptable que 2 jóvenes del sexo opuesto duerman en una misma habitación – Por favor tengo miedo – Pero la voz de Syndra afecto al rey.

– Lo hare – Dijo con una suave voz mientras acariciaba más dulcemente a la chica de platinos cabellos. Godou podía tener un enorme moral para evitar cosas como indecentes que lo pudieran llamar un pervertido, pero cuando una inocente niña parecida a una joven de 8 años lloraba de miedo, antes que un joven de suma moral era un hermano mayor.

* * *

 _EN OTRA PARTE DE TRISTAIN_

En lo alto de uno de los edificios de la hermosa cuidad se encontraba una persona oculto por la oscuridad de la noche, su mirada que brillaba de un rojizo color observaba todo el área en la espera de los demonios con buenas noticias, entonces un pentagrama de flama verde apareció en su espalda dando forma de un cuerpo humano.

– Mi señor – La voz del ser naciente de las llamas verdes hablo a la sombra que observaba todo desde la altura, la sombra simplemente movió ligeramente la cabeza para que entienda que lo escuchaba – Algo logro evitar que los demonios capturaran a Syndra-sama y ahora se encuentra dentro de una iglesia – Informo el ente de fuego a su señor. El hombre alzo la vista a la hermosa luna que gobernaba la noche.

– Envíen a uno de los Titanes o a una bestia y que destruyan el poder divino de la iglesia para que los esbirros capturen a Syndra – Dijo el gobernante de los demonios – Y cómo van con la captura de la otra persona – Pregunto la sombra sin desviar su vista de la hermosa luna.

– Los esbirros ya la han encontrado a la 2da presa y están a punto de tomarla y llevarla al santuario de sangre – Informo el ente de fuego a su compañero.

– Háganlo ahora – Ordeno y el ente asintió antes de desaparecer.

* * *

 _EN OTRA PARTE DE TRISTAIN_

En una hermosa y sencilla casa se podía observar en un cuarto a una hermosa joven de un hermoso cabello rojo que llegaba hasta el final de la espalda así como una blanca piel ligeramente bronceada y unos marrones ojos como el chocolate o el caramelo, tenía una angelical expresión en su cara mientras observaba una foto de una hermosa mujer parecida a ella pero mayor. La hermosa chica usaba una playera de algodón de color rojo a juego con su pantalón ambos haciendo un pijama de cuerpo entero.

– Buenas noches Kaa-san, mañana será un nuevo día – La hermosa joven le dio un pequeño beso a la foto para ir a descansar aquella noche, pronto serían las 12 de la noche y no quería llegar tarde a su trabajo en la mañana.

Las sombras sin que ella lo notara entraban por las paredes por estar en un estado intangible como lo eran las sombras, estos seres entraron en aquella bella casa habitada por una sola alma. Ya dentro regresaron a su forma física mientras que con sus hocicos dejaban ver una sonrisa totalmente repulsiva al poder cumplir con su trabajo.

Las sombras se acercaron con sencillez hacía donde se encontraba su presa con unos pazos sumamente sigilosos, como si su cuerpo no produjera sonido alguno al caminar. Las bestias demoníacas se acercaban con proeza a donde se encontraba el objetivo de su misión, sin que la niña pudiera notar algo o simplemente despertar, entonces las sombras la cubrieron.

Debido a que podía sentir como algo jalaba su cuerpo o más bien lo presionaba abrió los ojos para encontrarse con diversos demonios en forma de caninos con unas sonrisas bastante tétricas o incluso macabra que la asusto, obviamente intento poner resistencia para poder salvarse de cualquier destino que le preparara… pero era muy tarde.

Las sombras consumieron por completo a la hermosa joven de diez y tantos años en menos de un parpadeo. Las sombras una vez obtenido a su "presa" empezaron con la búsqueda de la siguiente "presa" que les fue encomendada atrapar, así que con su siguiente objetivo era introducirse en lugar donde se encontraba su "presa" y esa era la iglesia de la cuidad.

* * *

 _EN LA IGLESIA_

La fría como larga noche estaba cerca de dar la última hora antes del empezar de un nuevo día y en una de las habitaciones de la iglesia se podía observar a 2 jóvenes en una misma habitación. El joven rey demonio Kusanagi Godou se encontraba avergonzado mientras abrazaba a una inocente como adormilada Syndra quien se apegaba bastante al rey, pues sus brazos atrapaban la zona central del abdomen del rey con mucha ternura así como pegaba su cuerpo de manera sumamente dulce a la de la fuente de calor como de protección.

Godou acariciaba la cabeza de Syndra para que pudiera dormir mejor tras aquel evento. De cierta manera se sentía como si estuviera ciudadano nuevamente de su pequeña Shizuka la primera vez que vio una película de miedo, cuantos líos podía causarle esa linda niña de tan solo 8 años de edad a su ya hermano de 10, aunque no es que le molestara que su hermana le pidiera cosas como esa o solo lo haga.

Aunque era raro hacerlo con una chica que no tenía lazos sanguíneos no podía ignorar las frágiles lágrimas de una mujer, si lo hiciera era obvio que Yuri lo mataría por ser tan cruel como para dejar de lado a una chica llorando. El paso de los segundos revelo el poder del rey restaurado una vez más, lo que indicaba que ya habían dado un nuevo día.

Con una gran habilidad dominada durante las noches en que Erika se escabullía en su cuarto, logro zafarse de la cama sin despertar a la hermosa niña quien tenía ahora toda la cama para ella, pero Syndra al sentir el calor que le brindaba tanta paz desaparecer, empezó a buscar con desesperación aquello que había escapado de sus brazos.

Godou suspiro al ver que incluso el escaparse sería incluso más difícil de lo que era con Erika, entonces creo con su poder mágico un suave objeto que Syndra podría aplastar, entonces un enorme peluche tomo el lugar del rey como "objeto abrazable" para Syndra y así el pudiera ir a otro recamara a dormir.

No era que le molestara dormir junto con Syndra en la misma cama pero… tal acción solo debe darse entre personas que se aman o parejas con una fuerte relación entre ambas partes, cosa que no tenía Godou junto con Syndra o cualquier mujer en este mundo así que optaría por mantener su promesa como su moral en este mundo.

Godou salió de la habitación de Syndra para entonces buscar una solución a la situación en la que se encontraba en lo que preguntaba sobre algún cuarto disponible, entonces al llegar al centro de la iglesia observo como estaba Melpha aún con su "pijama" se encontraba rezando a la deidad guardiana de este mundo, aunque la verdad era que la energía divina que encerraba a la iglesia le pertenecía a él.

Godou sabía que como creyente la hermosa monja no pensaría que la magia divina que protegía la iglesia le perteneciera a él en vez de a su deidad. Observo la estatua de la deidad con afilados ojos sabiendo que muy posiblemente su estadía en aquel mundo era culpa de esa deidad misteriosa, pero era obvio que una deidad no invocaría a su más grande rival a su mundo a menos de que sea totalmente necesario el hacerlo.

– Viene a rezarle a nuestro señor por la seguridad de sus compañeras – Pregunto Melpha que se levantó para observar a Godou quien sonrojado aparto ligeramente la vista del cuerpo descubierto por las pijamas de ese mundo, realmente agradecía haber pasado tanto tiempo con Erika que dormía desnuda para tolerar aquel mundo.

– Buscaba un cuarto donde poder conciliar el sueño – Comento Godou a Melpha con cansancio en su voz, pero la monja pareció sorprendida por las palabras del joven – Pasa algo – Pregunto Godou alzando una ceja.

– Pensé que tú y la dama de platinos cabellos dormirían juntos en una habitación – Hablo Melpha con sinceridad en su voz, pero Godou parecía sorprendido con las palabras de la monja – Al parecer no eres un orador de nuestro gran señor Burihelum ¿verdad? – Pregunto Melpha al ver la expresión de Godou – Los que adoramos a esta deidad protectora justa y benevolente sabemos que el amor es un preciado sentimiento que se debe de proteger, motivo por el cual la iglesia permite cosas como que un hombre y una mujer no casados pasen noches juntas cuando el amor así lo pide o incluso el amor entre más de una mujer u hombre.

– Vaya religión más liberal – Comento Godou con sarcasmo en su voz – Pero en mi pueblo dichas cosas son mal vistas, motivo por el cual para mí son cosas que nunca debo de cometer o sería falta de respeto – Respondió Godou a Melpha con una suave sonrisa en cara – Por ahora creo que dormiré en uno de los bancos si no hay problema con usted…

Antes de poder continuar con su oración, los ojos de Godou se afilaron mientras observaba de reojo la entrada de la iglesia al sentir un oscuro poder acercarse a la iglesia, pero comparado con los demonios pequeños que los perseguían… dicha maldad que despertaba al semental le daba un deseo más fuerte de pelea que los demonios anteriores, en pocas palabras se trataba de una bestia muy poderosa para la batalla.

– Así que usted también sintió la llegad de nuevos demonios ¿eh? – Dijo Melpha a Godou tras ver su reacción, pero puso sus manos delante de su pecho mientras las unía para obviamente rezar – Espero que la protección sagrada de Burihelum nos proteja de todo mal – Rezó Melpha de corazón esperando la salvación por parte de la deidad patrona de este mundo.

– Las monjas o hermanas de este… esta religión, ¿saben pelear a base de exorcismo o luz destructora de demonios? – Pregunto Godou a Melpha ante la mínima posibilidad de que los nuevos demonios lograran destruir o encontrar una manera de traspasar su barrera.

– Por supuesto que tenemos hechizos en contra de demonios – Comento la hermosa mujer a Godou con una fuerte mirada – Más la protección divina de nuestro señor nos protegerá como es debido – Comento Melpha segura de que su dios alejaría a los demonios que intentaran atacar la iglesia, pero entonces…

 _[PUM][KA-PAW]_

La tierra se agito de manera violenta casi como si fuera un terremoto mientras el sonido de golpes venía de las afueras de la iglesia, pero el sonido no sonó únicamente de una parte sino que diversos golpes sonaban alrededor de la iglesia, no de una sola bestia posiblemente. Godou sabía que pronto tendría que iniciar una batalla si su campo de protección era destruido con el constante golpeteo de los demonios.

Por mucho que fuera el campo de fuerza creado por Godou quien rivalizaba con las deidades en cuestión de poder y fuerza, su campo no sería eternamente indestructible cuando bestias divinas o sus similares atacaban constantemente el campo divino que había creado con su poder mágico. El sonido de una puerta así como pasos llamó la atención de Godou para observar a las otras magas quienes estaban en la iglesia protegiéndose de los demonios, pero Syndra tenía una mirada de miedo como de enojo dirigido tajantemente hacía Godou que era muy posiblemente por haberla dejado sola en la habitación.

– Qué está sucediendo – Pregunto Longueville a las dos personas que se encontraban en la sala de la iglesia, pero Godou simplemente elevo su poder mágico preparado por si la barrera se rompía – Podrían dejar la ley de hielo y hablar.

– Los demonios regresaron – Las palabras de Melpha sorprendieron a las damas pero sobre todo a Syndra – No deben de alarmarse por esto hijos de nuestra gran deidad, la protección divina de Burihelum nos protegerá del mal de los demonios que buscan entrar a este lugar – Comento Melpha para calmar a las dos chicas.

– Sería bueno que fuera cierto – Comento Godou con una sonrisa burlona en cara llamando la atención de los presentes – Comparado con los centinelas que enviaron originalmente por nosotros en la posada, estos demonios tienen un poder mayor además de que son los suficientemente fuertes para que puedan romper la protección divina de la iglesia – La mirada de terror de las mujeres no tardo nada en aparecer por las palabras de Godou – No se preocupen, tardaran como máximo una hora más o menos para romper el poder divino que protege la iglesia – Comento Godou para calmar a las mujeres.

El joven rey no sabía si era verdad su creencia de que ese tiempo duraría la barrera de la justicia celestial en contra de los malignos seres, pero los instintos de Godou le indicaban que su posiblemente tendría que prepararse para una batalla digna de su título de rey.

* * *

 _EN LAS AFUERAS DE LA IGLESIA_

Una enorme criatura oscura como la noche misma que formaba una forma humanoide como la de un gigante golpeaba la iglesia, pero no solo era una sino hasta cinco criaturas idénticas que golpeaban con una abismal fuerza el campo esperando a poder romperlo, pero la el campo sagrado parecía poder resistir el poder de los golpes de los gigantes como si nada.

– Espero que haya una buena razón para llamarme – La voz de quien era el responsable de dicho ataque resonó en la espalda de una sombra – Aún no se adentran en la iglesia por mi amada Syndra – Bramó con ira la voz del líder de aquel dichoso plan, pero la persona delante de él escondido en las sombras volteo a ver a su jefe.

– Lamento haberlo llamado de manera tan crítica mi señor, peor hay un gran problema entre manos – El jefe entrecerró los ojos ante las palabras de su emisario – Al parecer la protección divina de esta iglesia es lo suficientemente poderosa para protegerse durante un largo periodo de tiempo de los golpes de los titanes – Comento la sombra a su jefe mientras volteaba a ver de reojo como un campo aparecía con cada golpe de los entes oscuros.

– Eso debe ser imposible – Comento el jefe mientras observaba la iglesia – Burihelum no es un dios que le de mayor protección a una sola iglesia al tener que proteger muchas más… espera – Afinando su vista a las partículas mágicas que cedían del campo protector – Este no es el poder mágico de Burihelum, alguien más es el que protege a este iglesia – Comento el jefe asombrado de lo que observaba, entonces una poderosa aura oscura empezó a rodear su cuerpo – Esto debería bastar – Con un movimiento de mano que contaba con una increíble cantidad de energía maligna es que el domo cedió con la fuerza de la magia a la par con los golpes de los Titanes – Tráiganme a mi reina Syndra o conocerán su muerte – Informo el jefe a sus súbditos quienes asintieron.

* * *

 _DENTRO DE LA IGLESIA_

El sonido de algo rompiéndose llamó la atención de los presentes quienes estaban sumamente confundidos, salvo por el rey demonio quien parecía incrédulo ante lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. Como dios que dio la bendición de la luz a la iglesia para poder detener a los demonios sabía cuándo su hechizo había sido roto – Que fue eso – Pregunto Syndra aterrada mientras abrazaba el peluche que tenía en brazos.

– Alguien logro destruir la barrera mágica que nos protegía de los demonios – Contesto Godou a los presentes que se alarmaron de suma manera – "Algo logro destruir mi poder divino que daba protección a esta tierra sagrada, creo que no debo subestimar a este nuevo enemigo que se acerca" – Fueron los pensamientos de Godou antes de abrir la boca ligeramente, pero entonces…

 _[PAM]_

La puerta de la iglesia fue enviada a volar hacía donde Godou se encontraba, pero a escasos 10cm de distancia es que la puerta se incinero en un fuego verde antes de golpear al joven rey, simplemente cubriéndolo con polvo y en la entrada unos pasos resonaron en la iglesia.

Un apuesto joven de cabello blanco ligeramente alborotado con tintes verdes que sorprendentemente parecían soltar un tipo de ceniza que caía en su blanca piel como la pura nieve pero con toques negro de azafrán pero que resaltaba sus ojos heterocromos que el derecho brillaba de un verde color a su vez que soltaba un tipo de llama alrededor del ojo que salía al aire y el ojo izquierdo era de un color ámbar brillante, su rostro fino le daba el encanto de un ángel o un príncipe noble de buen corazón incluso con la encantadora sonrisa en su rostro pero los dos pares de cuernos que salían de su cabeza así como unos afilados caninos indicaba que no era ni uno ni otro. Una playera roja con la parte pectoral negra y la zona abdominal de platino con un círculo mágico así mismo un moño oscuro arreglado finamente, un pantalón negro de gala era la vestimenta del joven quien debía de tener unos 19 años, pero lo más llamativo era sin duda las alas de murciélago en su espalda.

La mujeres miraban incrédulas al joven que había destruido la puerta de la iglesia que había chocado contra el joven rey demonio, pero las féminas salvo por Melpha quien desconocía la identidad de Godou pensaban si eso bastaba para dañarlo, pero del humo se podía observar como el joven rey se encontraba ileso con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados como si estuviera dormido de pie, pero lo más llamativo era sin duda la rojiza-dorada armadura del joven rey demonio que había usado nuevamente **[El sabio que iguala al cielo]** para el próximo combate en contra del demonio que destruyo su campo divino.

El demonio como la monja se sorprendieron al ver la forma tan poderosa en la que el joven se encontraba. El aura que lo rodeaba era más que divina pero contaba con cierta malicia parecida al de un demonio que había alcanzado la iluminación, su rostro sereno con los ojos cerrados podían una impresión de poder sumamente alta que incluso el demonio podía sentir un aura aplastante estando tan lejos, pero un ejército de demonios pequeños se juntó en la espalda del hombre quien sonreía con algo de emoción.

Godou entonces abrió los ojos y eso causo que una presión hiciera temblar de miedo a los demonios inferiores, pero el demonio de flamas verdes simplemente sonrió con diversión ante lo patético que actuaban sus soldados por el misterioso joven con armadura.

– Veo que no pretenden rendirse fácilmente ¿verdad? – Dijo en tono de duda el demonio de fuego verde aunque no recibió respuesta alguna – Vayan en búsqueda de Syndra ahora mientras me encargo de estas molestias – Con una orden el fuego verde empezó a reunirse a su alrededor, pero los demonios menores fueron en búsqueda de la maga plateada mientras el fuego viajaba hacía donde los enemigos más problemáticos.

Los demonios corrían a donde la maga quien por miedo no podía moverse mientras Melpha intentaba juntar magia para detener el fuego, Longueville salió a cubrir a Syndra con mucho miedo, pero entonces…

 _[HIE][HIE]_

Los demonios como las flamas verdes se habían congelado en un solo instante, entonces los presentes observaron a Godou que había movió su mano derecha congelando todo lo que tuviera energía demoníaca. El demonio de verde observo sorprendido como un mero humano detuvo con su poder mágico a toda una banda de demonios inferiores sin sudar una gota y con un solo hechizo, entonces una sonrisa retorcida se formó en su rostro.

– Melpha-san – La nombrada observo la espalda del joven rey quien le hablo – Por el orgullo que tienes como una monja o lo que sea, protege a Syndra de los demonios de bajo nivel – Melpha asintió mientras fue corriendo a donde se encontraba la maga de platinos cabellos, aunque volteo a ver al mago de armadura bicolor quien mostraba el semblante de un caballero.

– No me subestimes – Hablo el demonio de flamas verdes mientras observaba a su rival, pero Godou simplemente mostró una sonrisa retadora como si su adversario no fuera una amenaza para él – Veamos si sonríes con esto – Bramó el demonio lanzando diversas flamas verdes que se movían de manera aleatoria como misiles.

Godou podía sentir que su rival era un enemigo poderoso, pero lamentablemente el hecho de que sus flamas se pagaran apenas se acercaron a él, demostraba que el demonio no estaba a la par con su poder.

– No será tan fácil ¿eh? – Dijo el demonio observando como su poder había sido destruido por el mago de manera misteriosa – Pero no creo que puedas con esto – Entonces de la espalda del hombre llamas empezaron a formar un cuerpo, como un tipo de bestial que poco a poco comenzaba a tomar la forma de un tigre verde cuyo pelaje era de fuego – Crees poder pelear con un ejército de 10 guerreros – En la espalda del demonio se observaban 9 tigres de fuego que mostraban con ferocidad sus colmillos ante Godou a su vez que el demonio prendía sus manos en llamas verdes.

Godou no mostraba miedo alguno en contra de las bestias creadas a base del fuego verde del demonio, pero no podía invocar a sus bestias divinas sin miedo de que en la batalla lastimen a las demás personas presentes. Una sonrisa de emoción nació en su rostro ante la complicación de la situación, pero aún le quedaba un truco que podría ser de ayuda y ya había terminado los preparativos.

– Y tú crees poder conmigo y otros tres – De la nada, saltando de la espalda del joven salieron copias exactas de él con la misma armadura bicolor preparador para la batalla. Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos cuando observaron que Godou se había multiplicado en un instante, aunque el demonio se mostró más emocionado que sorprendido.

Dicho poder provenía de los conocimientos mágicos del rey mono que alcanzo la iluminación, pero ya que era conocimiento Taoísta muy difícil de dominar a los cuales únicamente los inmortales e iluminados por Buda pueden lograr, es que Godou debía de concentrarse mucho para poder hacer uso de los conocimientos del dios mono quien había vencido en el pasado junto con su hermana jurada y su más cercano compañero asesino de dioses John Pluto Smith, aunque fue pura suerte que los 3 lograran separar a los hermanos jurados uniendo una **[Flecha de Artemisa]** con el **[Rugido del tigre y rugido del dragón]** de Luo Hao y copiando el poder de la fusión de los hermanos con el poder de **[Ame no Murakumo]** , pero aún le costaba mucho el dominar por completo los poderes del sabio rey mono.

El demonio simplemente mando a sus fieras bestias en contra de las copias del mago con un misterioso poder, entonces las bestias felinas corrieron a alta velocidad dejando únicamente su rastro de llamas camino a donde su presa se encontraba. Los clones entonces se separaron dividiendo a los 9 tigres en 3 para cada clon.

Pero incluso las bestias no fueron rivales cuando cada uno concentro su mente en los hechizos del sabio mono, debido a su mito es que tenía incontables hechizos anti demonios que usaba en batalla para deshacerse de seres con auras malignas, motivo por el cual cada felino obtuvo su final en cuestión de segundos.

Pero se separaron por una razón en específica y pensaban utilizar una estrategia pensada en su victoria, por lo que el demonio de flamas verdes que estaba frente al original esperaban con paciencia el movimiento de su rival, ya que ambos permanecían calmados ante la situación de su rival uno debía de esperar hasta el momento adecuado.

– Veo que no eres un novato – Hablo Godou al demonio con una sonrisa de emoción que el demonio compartía – Pero no creas que te temo Midoriyasha (Demonio blanco), al final esta es mi absoluta victoria – El demonio antes de poder responder ante la impactante declaración del joven, este fue mandado a volar por un golpe de uno de los clones del rey.

Con fuerza claro sus pies a la tierra para evitar que la fuerza del golpe lo alejara más del campo de batalla, con rapidez creo una espada de flamas verdes sólidas y giró con ella para protegerse de una poderosa patada de uno de los clones. El demonio pensaba que al separarse en otras versiones del mismo estas serían más débiles, al parecer o se equivocaba o era un monstruo disfrazado de humano.

Una muralla de fuego verde se creó a su lado derecho mientras detenía un golpe de uno de los clones del joven rey. El demonio frunció el ceño ante la habilidad de batalla del humano, por muchos que se haya enfrentado a iluminados en el pasado, esta era la 1ra vez en décadas que estaba teniendo tantos problemas en batallar contra u mago o un ser que había alcanzado el estado de iluminación.

El chico no solo pensaba en como batallar contra él, sino que debía de pensar en cómo hacer que sus clones pelearan sin tener la misma idea para repetirla. Controlar más de un cuerpo no era una tarea sencilla como algunos podrían llegar a pensar, porque era dar órdenes a tú propio cuerpo pero debías de forzar la mente para que no todos los clones hicieran esa única orden sino que esperaran la suya propia.

Godou tenía un control base de dicha técnica cuando no usaba demasiados clones y aunque uno pensara que cada clon tenía pensamientos propios, eso podía ser debatido. Comparado con seres vivos que tenían una diferencia o una independisación de su propia mente, un clon era exactamente eso, un clon. Una copia exacta con los mismo pensamientos que el original y que por ende mostraba una idea general de lo que él original pensaba.

Al inició era difícil controlar a los clones para que no chocaran entre ellos con un solo ataque y aunque le tomo mucho tiempo de entrenamiento con Liliana y Ena, al final había logrado darles "personalidades propias" a los clones para que atacaran como una persona viva y no como maquinas que seguían órdenes.

El demonio con fuerza alejo el pie del hombre para dar un salto impulsado con flamas verdes para esquivar un ataque sorpresa del humano o un clon, al final los clones volvieron con su amo dejando nuevamente la batalla uno a uno. El demonio sonrió con emoción de la batalla, no llevaba más que un par de golpes intercambiados y su instinto de batalla gritaba por guerra como nunca antes, pero tenía una misión que cumplir primero.

Su vista paso a los demonios que estaban siendo detenidos por la fuerza mística de Melpha. El demonio tenía que ser rápido antes de que el día llegara, no debía faltar mucho tiempo para que ese horrible momento llegara.

– Solo lo diré una vez más – La voz del demonio resonó en la iglesia con fuerza – Entregame a Syndra por las buenas o… - Un enorme pilar de poder demoníaco salió de la espalda mientras la imagen de un demonio se formaba en la sombra, aunque eso causo miedo en Melpha como las demás chicas al ver que el demonio no era uno normal.

– No me intimidas – La voz del joven era neutra mientras su mirada era monótona. El demonio entonces observo como un poder divino que pertenecía a la luz invadía el lugar con prisa. Comparado con el poder del dios original del mundo, este poder era totalmente diferente y con una presión abismal y venía en dirección del joven – Creo que esta batalla debería comenzar de verdad – Un aura negra entonces creo un pilar de luz alrededor del joven a la par que el aura divina cambiaba a uno más oscuro y perturbador.

Como un demonio que vivía en el inframundo es que conocía la fuerza de un demonio de alta clase, pero la presión del chico dejaba en claro que ese nivel era un insulto a su nivel. El demonio entendía que su rival por mucho había estado jugando con él, si de verdad hubiera peleado contra él… todo hubiera desaparecido en un parpadeo.

El demonio de la nada había sentido una horrenda sensación que solo podía significar una cosa. Sus ojos pasaron a la entrada de la iglesia donde la luz del sol poco a poco se hacía camino, los demonios menores como titanes al notarlo regresaron sin permiso al inframundo. El demonio sabía que tendría media hora más o menos hasta que el sol salga, pero no tenía la intención de quedarse en una batalla que no pensaba podría ganar.

El demonio creo un pentagrama de flamas verdes bajo sus pies a la par que desaparecía con un último mensaje.

– El día le pertenece a los humanos y la noche a los demonios, cada noche regresaremos por el cuerpo de quien nos gobernó hace tiempo. El día traerá cansancio a mi rival y entonces la victoria nuestra será. Espero que puedas soportar la carga del día en la noche y la noche en el día – Godou alzó una ceja ante las palabras del demonio antes de desaparecer.

Godou dejo libre su poder para relajarse al ver que la amenaza había desaparecido. La iglesia lamentablemente había sido dañada en la batalla… o eso pensaba. Como si fuera (irónicamente) magia, todo lo que una vez estuvo destruido por la batalla se había construido como si nunca hubieran sido destruidos en 1er lugar.

– "Así que no quieren desatar la ira de un dios" – Godou conocía el miedo de los entes demoníacos basados de la magia humana catalogados como demonios a la fuerza de luz de Dios, motivo por el cual incontables seres malignos temblaban de miedo cuando destruían una parte de la casa de los dioses en una batalla.

Los demonios de este mundo usaron magia de dimensiones para evitar la verdadera destrucción del hogar de Burihelum y evitar su ira divina del mismo dios, pero las palabras del demonio resonaban en la cabeza de Godou con un muy mal presentimiento.

– "Cuando el día se haga noche y la noche día"… Porque presiento que no quiero descubrir dichas palabras y que querían decir de quien los controlaba en el pasado" – Eran preguntas que Godou se hacía mentalmente a la vez que su cuerpo se relajaba y libero la armadura del sabio mono – "Creo que el verdadero problema ahora es que los demonios no se detendrán hasta tener a Syndra, aunque no entiendo porque la buscan exactamente a ella" – Prontamente el sol saldría por completo, Godou realmente deseaba descansar un poco pero en esos momentos era imposible.

Godou observo al grupo de mujeres quienes únicamente portaban los sencillos Baby Doll trasparentes que dejaban ver su cuerpo, motivo por el cual Godou movió la cabeza para evitar observar el descubierto cuerpo de las jóvenes, aunque su vista paso al sol saliente.

Agradecía haber usado un conjuro de alteración de tiempo por si un demonio lograba entrar a la iglesia, de manera que el combate que parecía haber durado poco tiempo en realidad duro un largo periodo de tiempo que fue devorado por su magia de aceleración de tiempo junto con una nueva barrera, motivo por el cual los titanes no pudieron entrar como enemigos de Melpha a la hora de proteger a Syndra de los demonios.

Godou realmente quería caer al suelo para dormir incluso en el frío suelo donde se encontraba, pero la puerta de la iglesia se abrió de manera forzosa y estrepitosa. Todos los presentes observaron a la persona responsable de eso y se encontraron con 40 personas bien protegidas por armaduras y armas peligrosamente filosas, pero una persona avanzo para quitarse el casco de la armadura a la par con la que hablaba.

– Syndra del Vellac Venzent, queda bajo arresto por el secuestro de la princesa Henrietta – La fuerte voz llena de poder y dignidad salió de una hermosa mujer joven de rubios cabellos cortos como alborotados del cual caían a los lados de su rostro un par de largos mechones protegiendo sus orejas y resaltando la blanca piel como melocotón de la joven y sus verdes ojos cual jades brillaban con fuerza digna de una persona con el título de caballero y su expresión dura le daba un verdadero encanto en su maduro rostro. Su vestimenta comparada con demás soldados era de un vestido azul sin tirantes que caía en forma de una V invertida que se separaba en las piernas y era atado a la cintura por una cinta negra, en su cuello y cayendo por su espalda era una capa blanca y unos shorts negros así como unas botas de piel marrón a la par con sus guantes y que tenía protección en sus brazos. A un lado de su cuerpo se encontraba la funda de la espada que tenía en su mano derecha.

Pero los presentes se sorprendieron ante las repentinas palabras dichas por la hermosa caballera de rubios cabellos, motivo por el cual se logró escuchar el eco de un "¿Ehhhhhhhh? "De los actuales presentes.

* * *

 _EN LA ACADEMIA_

Louis se encontraba observando el cielo cuando una nota atada a un mono que había aparecido en la noche anterior le llego sobre la ubicación de Godou. Louise no sabía porque, pero realmente se sentía preocupada por Godou en esos momentos.

Pero ajeno a ello, había una sombra que observaba en lo alto de una torre la mirada de preocupación de la hermosa joven de rosados cabellos. El hombre sonrió mientras un águila le enviaba el mensaje de "La reina es nuestra".

– Pronto nuestro destino será el uno al lado del otro, mi amada Louise – Comento el joven con una voz enamorada pero con una retorcida sonrisa.

* * *

 ** _Y con esto llegamos al fin de este nuevo capítulo del Familiar de la Victoria._**

 ** _Como vieron en este capítulo, Godou tiene que proteger a Syndra de demonios que la persiguen sin una razón aparente así como la desaparición de no solo la reina Henrietta sino de otra persona y ahora Syndra está bajo arresto por secuestrar a la princesa._**

 ** _Como es que la culparon a ella y quien es esa persona que busca o más viene espía a Louise, acaso los dioses tendrán algo que ver con esto… Eso es todavía un gran misterio, pero a su vez la entrada de una saga muy esperada por mí._**

 ** _A su vez lamento la demora por un nuevo capítulo. Quería publicarlo más rápido pero hubo complicaciones, más abajo les cuento cuales eran._**

 ** _Por ahora solo falta unas cosas más antes de poder pasar a una verdadera destrucción de niveles "desastres naturales" o categoría "Campione"._**

 ** _Y nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza del capítulo, ya que, no sé si lo haya dicho en otra serie mía pero, yo prefiero_** **Calidad a Cantidad _._**

 ** _No quiero nombrar a ningún escritor ya que se esfuerzan para hacer las historias, pero hay personas que hacen capítulos rápidos pero con una calidad bastante baja en respecto a lo que podrían lograr o lograron al iniciar la serie, pero repito que no pienso mencionar ningún escritor ya que dan su mejor esfuerzo._**

 ** _En mis inicios tenía una pésima escritura y redacción de hechos o simplemente no describía correctamente muchas cosas, pero ahora yo hago un gran esfuerzo para darle calidad a mis historias._**

 ** _No sé si se note que trato (ojo a la palabra trato y no hago) de describir todo lo que sea importante, como las reacciones del sujeto o el alrededor (este puede no ser mi mejor área) e incluso el como la batalla afecta, pero no siempre lo hago al basarme más en la batalla y luego de explicar cada destrucción a menos que sea necesario el contar como se destruyó, pero tengan en cuenta que soy humano y no siempre logro darle esa descripción a todo._**

 ** _Ahora explicare el motivo de mi tardanza con el capítulo:_**

Originalmente iba a iniciar el capítulo con una escena Lemon con Longueville junto a Godou antes de que los demonios atacaran, pero un compañero y amigo mío me recomendó no hacerlo con Longueville sino con otro personaje como Syndra o Henrietta o incluso Agnes o un personaje creado o tomado para la serie, pero que dejara a Longueville para otra ocasión tras los eventos del festival de familiares.

Con eso en mente es que tuve que borrar toda la escena Lemon y la historia al tomar como base esa escena subida de tono, luego tuve que hacer cambios adecuados para que quedara bien en su mayoría ante las escenas que no elimine y adapte para esta nueva versión del capítulo, pero como dije de ante mano, todo el capítulo se borró por no haber elegido la opción de Lemon.

Aparte tuve que empezar ciertas historias que otro amigo mío me aposto hiciera en un juego de Yu-Gi-Oh, así que empezaba con esos fic de retos perdidos junto con otras historias como está y no avanzaba mucho como para terminarlas, pero al final logre terminar este capítulo.

Muy pronto publicare los retos que perdí a mis historias y… el maldito posiblemente se ría de mi dolor a la hora de escribir las historias, pero dejando de lado eso.

 ** _Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y la explicación haya sido de su agrado._**

 ** _Ahora responderé a los Reviews:_**

 **Shaoran Ootsusuki:** Pues no esperes más.

 **Soul of Demon** : Pues espero que te guste este nuevo cap.

 **Alexxixs:** Me alegra saber que te entretiene la serie.

 **Guest:** Lamento la tardanza en responder y si sigues buscando donde leer las novelas, yo las descargue de Akat Novels y es una página que la verdad me gustó mucho, es un buen lugar y tiene muchas novelas interesantes.

 **Sumoner Dante:** Gracias por la suerte y es una lástima que mi serie realmente sea tardada, posiblemente ya hayas acabados ambos animes, pero espero te guste la historia de este fic.

 **Mileto1:** No hay problema con eso.

 **Kaminari:** Efectivamente esa es la actitud de Godou y no se le puede hacer nada, aunque ahora dichos problemas ya no se verán por su estatus como rey demonio y realmente no hizo nada especial, simplemente no existe magia capaz de controlar a un rey demonio o Campione, simplemente elevo su poder mágico para destruir la magia que intentaría inútilmente controlar a un desastre natural.

 **Exride1:** Pues espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.

 **Ghost IV:** Pensé que nadie corregiría el comentario del amo del sarcasmo de esta serie y sobre la armadura como los gorilas, son derechos divinos otorgados a Godou tras "asesinar" a Sun Wukong en esta historia. Es básicamente el poder que robo al matar al dios Mono de la mitología China y enemigo de la Novela No. 6 y 7.

 **Sekiryuutei Omega:** La verdad es que no lo sé con exactitud, en muchas de mis historias de viaje a otro mundo esa es una gran duda, poner o no al Harem original si Godou viaja solo a un nuevo mundo. Eso es algo que sigo pensando y la verdad no sabría decirte, y espero que te guste el capítulo aunque es en el próximo capítulo cuando la verdadera batalla empieza.

 **El Poderoso Gilgamesh:** Ni que lo digas amigo.

 **Code Black 243:** Como me gustaría poder contradecir tales palabras, pero es una lástima que sea totalmente la verdad, pero te pido que no confundas el hecho de que no publique un capítulo rápido con la idea de que deje morir el fic. Siempre busco una forma de continuar una historia siempre y cuando tenga la inspiración de hacerla al momento o de lo contrario la historia no será tan bueno como quiero hacerla, así que no creas que esta historia no tendrá final, porque claro que la tendrá.

 **Fefo03325:** Pues la historia está escrita tras unos años de vida como Campione y tiene mejor control de sus derechos divinos a los que tenía originalmente en las novelas y sobre los derechos del rey mono; En esta historia los 3 reyes demonios lograron separar la unión de los 3 hermanos jurados con suerte y fuerza, motivo por el cual cada Campione mataron a uno de los 3 hermanos consiguiendo así una autoridad de uno de los héroes del mito Chino.

Es verdad que los derechos divinos de una deidad pueden tener restricciones como las transformaciones de JPS y Godou para usarse, pero hay Derechos que no necesitan de una restricción como los derechos divinos de Voban o Luo Hao o incluso algunos de los de Príncipe Negro o Salvatore Doni. Los derechos divinos de Sun Wukong es uno de los 2 derechos divinos de Godou que no requieren de una restricción para usarlos, aunque si hay una habilidad que requiere de una restricción para su uso.

Lo del Lemon fue contestado arriba así que no lo volveré a escribir y sobre Lancelott, es un secreto.

 **Enigma95:** Sí he leído otro fic de estos 2 animes y lo de villano varía con todos los que he creado. Sobre los personajes, no todos son Oc´s ya que algunos son de otros animes y te diré el orden.

Sieg (Oc), Luna (Oc), Syndra (League of Legends/LoL), Melpha (Queens Blade), Tionishia (MonMusu).

Estos son los personajes que he tomado de otras series con tal de evitarme el hacer Oc´s de más, así que espero la respuesta este clara.

Yes I have read another fic of these 2 animes and what the villain varies with all that I have created. About the characters, not all are Oc's since some are from other animes and I will tell you the order.

Sieg (Oc), Luna (Oc), Syndra (League of Legends / LoL), Melpha (Queens Blade), Tionishia (MonMusu).

These are the characters that I have taken from other series in order to avoid doing more Oc's, so I hope the answer is clear.

 **Sin más que decir...**

 **Nos leemos luego...**

 **Dejen un Review.**


End file.
